


你在三秒内从迷人到烦人再到迷人

by LiKan



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU
Genre: 23only, Drabble, M/M, 中文同人
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-30
Packaged: 2019-01-27 22:33:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 30
Words: 37,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12592000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiKan/pseuds/LiKan
Summary: 23抓啵堆积，没办法，lft把我逼死了哈，标题是之前很久想写但写不出来的一个梗，当做标题来用好了





	1. 真的我很想看杰森唱出柜男孩，这样的摇滚杰杰可能会让提姆勃起

**Author's Note:**

> 23抓啵堆积，没办法，lft把我逼死了  
> 哈，标题是之前很久想写但写不出来的一个梗，当做标题来用好了

 

 

 

提姆是一个咬不准重音的宝宝。

 

“是‘巴比伦’，提姆，”杰森好声好气地说，“ _bah-bee-loooooon_ ，”

 

提姆亲亲热热将他的宝宝脸贴在杰森冒出青胡茬的腮帮上，杰森的心脏瞬间融化了。虽然他的宝宝身上混杂着口水和滑石粉和奶粉的气味。提姆嘟起他湿漉漉的，花瓣一样的小嘴，啵出一个口水泡，他发出对于一个宝宝来说过于骇人的嘎嘎大笑——谁知道他们德雷克小少爷的笑声如此狂放不羁？——接着他说，“ **宝贝伦** ，杰，”他的舌头打着卷，杰森生怕他被自己的口水呛死，“ _Baby-lon_ ，”

 

巴比伦可能不会喜欢这个过分可爱的名字。

 

“‘巴比伦’，提姆，跟着我念，”杰森坚持说，“ _Baaaaaah——_ ”

 

提姆眨了眨眼，跟着他 **咩** 了一声。

 

杰森就地去世。


	2. jt baby

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我爱提姆，我爱他如同任何一个体面的人类爱着自己的肾脏，爱他的良心，他是世间一切美好事物的集合体，并不是因为他很酷，他是个头发有点长的超英我才爱他，而是因为我看到每一个东西都能够联想到他，提姆是我疲惫生活中的英雄幻想，同样他是我蛋壳里的脆弱宝贝，这就是为什么考研使我疯狂想写23hc，因为我就是这么一个辣鸡。提提，妈妈爱你。
> 
> 标题是捏I'm Not Gay 第一句歌词

提姆不是健康饮食的粉丝。这一点众人皆知。这是万物法则，是宇宙常数，是早在宇宙奇异点大爆炸之前就被刻在了银河系最深处的永恒。这是一切世间事物的真理，以及关于任何提姆身上让人困惑不解的部分的答案。提姆不是健康饮食的粉丝。想想看吧，为什么还没有人写一本书唤作《银河系漫游指南之一切的终极答案都是提摩西德雷克并非热爱健康饮食》。

 

提姆本人并不认为这本书会大卖。斯蒂芬妮则持相反意见。

 

提姆一个人就养活了大半个膨化垃圾食物市场公司，以及非膨化零食，以及任何会让阿福看到就眼睛痛的所谓非绿色食品。提姆仿佛一个疯狂火辣书呆版本的糖果屋，随便抖一抖就会掉出红藤糖，能量棒，甚至是撒着朱古力针的小蛋糕，而提姆亲手筑起（虽然他本人竭力反对这一说法）的鸟巢内则堆满了黄油手指的包装，金枪鱼罐头（ _嘿，蛋白质_ ），红牛，无尽的咖啡渣，卡珊的评价得到了众人的一致认可：“就像来到威力旺卡的结肠一样。”

 

所以这就是为什么在清晨四点，提姆的牙齿缝里都腻着红牛的味道，他的圆润手指上沾满了湿漉漉的饼干屑，因为周二乐之促销，一盒只要九块九毛五，而杰森对任何折价的东西都没有抵抗力，即便人家原价只要十块。

 

提姆故意打了个冗长的，在胸腔嗡鸣共振的长嗝，中途停下来被自己逗到嘎嘎大笑，他甚至可以闻到自己嘴里的甜味道。杰森走进房间里就看到这么一副场景，他的男朋友顶着一头经典永不过时的黑色鬈发，刘海被他随手用签字笔的笔帽夹在了头顶——到底是谁教他这个天才方法的，因为办公室里的秘书不可能会在小韦恩先生面前自毁形象，杰森怀疑是芭布斯——他两条竹竿似的手臂从小马宝莉的T恤下支棱出来，抓了满满一把乐之饼干抛进嘴里，接着再灌下一大口红牛，他甚至还饶有兴味地用空余的饮料罐在桌角摆了个艺术鸟头（杰森忍住了想要拍照的冲动，这玩意儿妥妥的要挂在他们的公寓里，莫名地，铝罐的红色色块让这个鸟儿莫名有点像罗宾。当然了，在这之前他得关于健康的问题严肃地和提姆来一场谈话）。提姆的嘴里满是饼干糊糊，他如同电影瓦力里的那些肥佬一样滩坐在人体力学座椅里，电脑屏幕上正在播放《快乐大脚企鹅》。

 

杰森的太阳穴狂跳。

 

“鸟儿，”杰森开口，“我以为你在做工。”

 

“是啊但是报表很无聊，”提姆回应他，嘴里仍然兜着那口糊糊没有完全咽下去。老天啊。“而且我饿了。而且有人需要在过期之前把这些饼干吃完。”

 

杰森不希望有孩子了。他在二十三岁的年纪就做了一个青少年的爸——等等，这样描述太奇怪了，毕竟他还要操提姆。也许下一次他可以在床上试试这么做。

 

（虽然杰森并没有真的和提姆讨论过未来或者是孩子的问题，这样大的承诺，他觉得怎么说也要等到三十五岁以后再拎出来，而且，面对现实吧，他们这群人能够安稳活到中年的可能性实在不怎么高。）

 

事实是，提姆在想拖工的时候能够变得十分懒惰，他会用尽一切办法找空子偷闲。仿佛小工作狂德雷克有一个隐藏的里人格，譬如化身博士和海德先生。

 

“我才不像化身博士，”提姆如此抗议道。

 

“我以为你喜欢化身博士，”杰森这么说只是因为他和提姆在1997年，2008年以及2010年对于这一名著及其衍生作品的白热化讨论。“你甚至在万圣节扮成他。”

 

“可是我不喜欢海德先生，”提姆说。

 

“我们说好不提2012年那事了，提姆，同人作品只是同人作品而已。”杰森警惕地举起手。

 

提姆撅起下唇发出不屑的“噗”声，“不啊，我早就把型月系列抛开了，”他的饼干屑手指用力敲打着桌面，以示愤怒，杰森居然没有明白他这一观点。他以为他们两个早就是心灵相通的 **搜妹** 了。“海德先生啊，杰，”他痛心疾首地咬字重音。

 

“怎么了？”

 

“ **他甚至都没有个博士学位！** ”


	3. 一个不好吃的自况爪啵

提姆睡觉不怎么流口水，导致他今天早晨醒来的时候十分震惊地顶着自己那小半张臭烘烘的脸儿，注视镜子里的自己。

杰森在厨房煎蛋。提姆的舌头很叼，早餐指名要流黄的太阳蛋，撒上黑胡椒和罗勒叶（杰森尝试过用花椰菜代替，但是被他少爷无比骄矜地捏着叉子拨出去了），要熟到刚好能够戳破表面把浓香的蛋黄都吸掉的程度。杰森很喜欢坐在高脚凳上撑着下巴看提姆笨拙又谨慎地对待盘子里的鸡蛋，每每失败，只好举着手狼狈地歪头把流到手腕上的蛋黄舔掉，发尾都被他吃进去，小呆子。

杰森乐得宠他脏兮兮不修边幅的小呆子。他把烤得焦脆的赛昂吐司叠在盘子里，旁边摆着枫糖浆和黄油糖浆的罐子，疑惑提姆怎么还没有起床。

提姆赤脚踩在卫生间的瓷砖地面上，脸都快贴在镜子上，他的吐息模糊了镜面，于是他心情很好地在上面画了一个粗壮的，歪歪扭扭的爱心，里头写着 **J+T** ，接着他红着脸把水雾抹掉，圆润的手指头扒拉自己半边脸，研究着红肿的嘴角，最后下定论。

提姆溃疡了。

他嘶嘶抽气，捻掉指尖的一点点红。提姆需要补充维生素，以及把他脸上的口水印子洗掉。所以他洗了把脸，从洗手台下的柜子里拿出一个小金属圆罐，倒出两粒来嚼吧嚼吧。

杰森想要给提姆白焯一斤甘蓝给他吃掉。提姆咔嚓咔嚓地嚼着嘴里的东西，摇摇头。

“我已经在补充维生素了呀，”提姆说。

杰森狐疑地看着他动个不停的下巴，“你吃什么了？”家里已经没有维生素胶囊了。

“柠檬味口胶。”

“ **滚** 。”

提姆被迫吃了一碗没有味道的绿叶子，并且龇牙咧嘴地抽着气。杰森开心极了


	4. Sex Marathon 01

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 他们操啊操啊操不停。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 没有sex
> 
> 本来想用之前的药物摄入梗让提姆长时间勃起的，但想一想我还是太温柔。拿了之前玩烂的发光梗。接下来就要开始马拉松操了。以及之前和訇讨论过的女装操我想想怎么塞进这里头来。目前构思中的kink会有rimming和骑乘和玩弄奶子和腿交这种垃圾梗，体位也无非就是那几种……哎，想一想就好累啊。感觉写完大纲之后就不想继续操了。

提姆感受到一阵剧烈的晃动。

他撑开眼皮，眼珠往后翻，竭力躲避着即将刺入视线的光线，整个人撅倒一般躺在床上，双手双脚都摆出扭曲的睡姿——感谢他的柔韧性，他既没有感到肌肉麻痹，也没有哪个关节扭到。就只是晃动，地震一样将他的意识从黑发小脑瓜里摇洒出来。

提姆从喉咙里发出水沫一样细碎的倦怠呻吟，表示自己无力抵抗，并且愿意用任何代价来交换他继续睡下去。梦里的光影攀扯着他的脑子。杰森残酷地握着他瘦削到能够刺破手掌的肩胛骨，继续摇晃他。

“你要什么，杰，”提姆含糊地用鼻子发问。他的脑子浅浅地浸在睡意里，一片安详，一般来说杰森只会支着手肘在身侧膜拜他睡觉的样子，以嘴唇和手指，亲吻和抚触不断烦他，将他从陷入更深一层的睡眠里拉出来。提姆别无他法，只能半睡半醒地被杰森玩弄，做出下意识的反应。他们的猫，相反地，完全不允许杰森这么戏弄它，安灼拉会毫不留情一爪子挠破他的颧骨，但提姆就不一样了，好提姆，乖提姆只会一次次地把脸藏进杰森的手掌里，试图躲避他无尽的烦烦，这是没用的。但提姆还是要躲。可怜提姆，他只是想睡觉罢了。

提姆并不是不享受杰森的抚摸，杰森的手掌遍生厚茧，就提姆来说，杰森很有可能在手上偷偷涂了咖啡因。提姆勉强翻了个身，一条胳膊豪爽地滑下了床，指尖堪堪点着地面。杰森将他捞了回来，提姆以一个树懒不应有的灵活溜进了杰森怀里，将自己蜷成一个无害的睡茧。震动消失了。提姆满足地叹息。

杰森的嘴唇贴着提姆。提姆知道。提姆能够感觉到湿热的吐息钻进他的耳朵眼里，一路爬进他的心尖上挠得他发痒。这里的幼稚意味要远远高于情色，但提姆的小腹仍然诚实地抽搐了一下。杰森要是愿意的话能够变得很烦，尤其面对挣扎睡海中的提姆时简直手到擒来。杰森在面对恶棍时能够利落地踩碎他的踝骨，但他更愿意用烦烦和爱意折磨他的男朋友。这其中的诡异和甜蜜程度让提姆战栗。

杰森咬着提姆的耳廓哼哼。杰森喜欢极了提姆的小圆耳朵，莹白的带着一层细细的金色绒毛。杰森想起了凉拌海蜇，于是他合拢牙齿，咬着提姆的耳软骨不怎么用力地磨了磨。提姆痛苦地呻吟，声音细弱。杰森哼哼，胸腔跟着共鸣起来，他的声音低沉极了，温柔又邪恶地摇晃着提姆的心脏，“提姆。提宝儿。”

提姆要哭出来。

但他是很坚强的。提姆挣扎着用意志力扒拉开自己的眼皮，他的蓝眼珠里酝酿着深沉的风暴，但杰森太了解这个时候的提姆有多么无害。杰森的眼睛在昏暗的室光下射出两道狼一样的绿光，湖绿盖过了天蓝。要是在其他时候，提姆很愿意和杰森深情对视一番，他总是喜欢杰森的瞳色，并且遗憾罗宾的白色护目镜让他没办法看到小时候的杰森瞪着豹子猫似的一双圆溜溜的蓝绿眼珠。但现在提姆只想去世，他不在乎——他其实还是在乎的，但他困得惊涛骇浪，他希望就地挖一个洞把自己埋在地心，一睡万年。他希望能够借来死星，将世界上任何打扰他睡眠的人都扒掉头皮高高挂起以示惩戒。他希望把他六呎八的男朋友绑在床头变成乖顺的性奴。没错，睡眠不足的提姆就是有这么阴暗。提姆的瞳孔涣散了好一会儿才捕捉到杰森的身影，他任命地闭上了眼睛，从鼻子里哼了一声。

杰森得意地咧开嘴，犬齿森森地抵着下嘴唇。杰森没有叫他，等着提姆反应过来。他大大咧咧坐在床上，双腿抻直摊着。杰森没有穿上衣，这没什么好惊讶的，摄入足够多的热量的杰森就像一个人形火炉，而没有什么比一对上好的胸肌更能够抚慰提姆纷杂苦痛的大脑让他进入睡眠的了。但重点不在这。

重点在于杰森没有穿裤子。长裤，睡裤，底裤，内裤。他什么都没有穿。他是 **全裸** 着的。

提姆睁开眼睛。

杰森露出胜利的微笑。

提姆不应该注意到这个，现在至多不够一点钟。惨白月光可怜巴巴地黏在窗台上，卧室里一片昏黑，他是怎么看到杰森没穿裤子的？

提姆的脑子慢吞吞地转了一圈，杰森甚至都能够听到那颗小脑瓜里齿轮卡顿转动的声音。提姆恍然大悟，这就是了，因为 _杰森在发光_ 。

提姆闭上了眼睛。他一定是在做梦。

杰森热情洋溢地凑了上来，脸颊贴着他的脸颊，额角抵着他的额角，鼻尖对着他的鼻尖，呼吸交缠，他以一种凌晨一点绝不该有的兴奋摇晃着提姆，用烦烦的亲吻和细碎摩擦将他从无边睡意里扯过来。杰森的整个人生就在斗争，和死亡斗争，和犯罪斗争，和自己斗争，和提姆这个小混蛋的睡眠问题斗争。有时候他是对的，有时候他是错的。但他总归能够得到自己想要的。杰森的嘴唇过分柔软，提姆嘴里含混地咀嚼着一些字句，他睁开眼睛，困倦几乎能够从他的眼角淌出来，但这一丝一毫也不能感染到他的男朋友。提姆以气音开口，带着绝顶的挫败之意，“是的，杰森，我看到你的阴茎在发光了。”

“你知道我在想什么吗，小红蛋？”杰森咧嘴，嘶声对他低语，过分邪恶性感。这太超过了，提姆不值得这个，提姆只想好好睡一觉。提姆翻身反省自己的人生选择，这一切都是由于他小时候晚上不好好睡觉，要在脖子上挂一个和他脑袋一样大的相机追着人家屁股后头跑。二十年后风水轮流转，现在被他跟踪的那个反倒回来咬了他的屁股一口，并且他还睡眠不足。这太不公平了。提姆呜咽一声。杰森笑得更加灿烂。他贴着提姆的嘴唇一张一合地说，“我们现在绝对要来操一场。”

 

-TBC-


	5. 有一点32倾向，无差8

**红头罩醒世恒言**

坚信杰森会寿终正寝，甚至偷偷为他做了3k计划和养老账户的提姆，有一天突发奇想，耽在家——对没错，就是那个落地玻璃窗，跃层结构，和史塔克作隔壁的那个七个卧室马里布大豪宅——问杰森他理想的收入状况。

（嗷，看看呀，他们已经在讨论未来了。）

手里握着不下二十个化名，最起码也挂着名下五个空壳公司用来做不可告人的秘密事情的红头罩，同样也是躺在提姆怀里看西班牙肥皂剧为女主角的命途多舛默默流泪的杰森，现在仍然会花两个角子在街边脏兮兮的推车上买辣热狗吃的好杰森，用叉子和花纹袜子做网兜去捉蹦进冰箱底下最后一粒MM豆的老好杰森（提姆忙着看杰森试图罩住糖豆并且十分具有动感的翘屁股而无暇阻拦他）说:

“我希望有一天走在街边的时候，看到地上掉了一枚二十分硬币，然后继续头也不回地走下去，”

提姆陷入巨大的震惊之中。

“像个 **真正的公主** 一样。”杰森补充道，手里攥着皱巴巴的纸巾擤鼻涕。


	6. tim is a blabbering lil bitch

这是纷杂混乱社会中的安静一隅，虽然此隅位于马布里海边断崖豪华三层别墅占地五百平米附带腰形泳池，但仍然，这只是又一个平静的星期二。平静的提摩西和他平静的男朋友，仿佛仍然住在犯罪巷屋漏偏逢连夜雨的小隔间似的，紧紧蜷在沙发上，开着家庭影院看尼克罗顿少儿频道。  
  
杰森收起大长腿随意地踩在沙发靠脚上，而提姆致力于化身人形章鱼，势必要将身体的每一个部位都严丝合缝地贴在杰森身上，最好两个人能够化成一摊糖水，绿色的糖水和蓝色的糖水，搅一搅混合在一块。杰森有时候不太懂提姆的小脑瓜里到底在想些什么屁话。  
  
窗外淅淅沥沥下着小雨，天幕沉沉。  
  
杰森的脑子懒懒地打了个哈欠，怀里的提姆很有分量，让人忧心地散发着微弱热度，并且十分不耐地在杰森怀里拱来扭去，像一坨有生命的泥巴怪。杰森喜爱兼烦躁地哼了一声，手掌按着提姆的后颈，拇指贴在他的第一节脊柱凸起上慢慢地揉着小圈。对比提姆报以喉间一阵含混的咕噜声。  
  
安灼拉贴在热烘烘的地面上融化开来，只有尾巴尖偶尔扫过沙发。这一家子都没有说话，电视的音量开得很低，让人昏昏欲睡。  
  
提姆抱怨地叫了一声，仿佛牙牙学语的婴儿，彻底被慵懒麻痹，没办法好好挪动舌头说出一句体面的话来，他少爷唇齿间含着的那声短促的呻吟中包含着“ _我讨厌这个世界_ ”以及“ _晚饭不想吃甘蓝_ ”的意味。杰森十分自豪地发现他现在能够轻易辨认出提姆的一百零八种不同的呻吟分别代表什么意思。  
  
说不定提姆真的会因为不想吃甘蓝而暴起征服世界，成为宇宙暴君。如果是提姆他真能干得出来。为了消灭甘蓝以及除了绿色mm豆之外一切带绿的食物。而横亘在提姆和成为达斯维达的黑暗面之前唯一的脆弱屏障就是杰森。好样的。  
  
世界不会感谢杰森，但杰森拥有提姆。所以，不客气。  
  
提姆的鼻子里又喷出一道气流，没办法，他的生理机能不允许他沉默，提姆总是要发出声音，这就是为什么提姆的嘴唇薄得像抿着一线刀锋似的，但是他的唇珠又十分饱满，莹润地顶着下嘴唇，就算不说话也有点儿像在嘟嘴撒娇——这是杰森的视角——像一张丘比特被拉歪了的金色小弓，如果可以的话杰森愿意二十四小时不断地亲吻他，人类从最幼弱的时候便开始以口齿来探索身边的东西，而杰森也的确将提姆上上下下里里外外都“探索”了一遍。  
  
“书里根本不是这样写的，”提姆嘴唇一掀，吐出这句话来。  
  
杰森半心半意地捏了捏提姆的颈子，以示警告。提姆身上的伤疤不少，但这一块地方尚且幸存，因为常年被制服和衬衫硬领保护，仍然显出苍白凝腻的样子来，带着绒绒的汗毛，杰森会故意用手指上的枪茧蹭过他，那一小块皮肉仿佛能够吸住他的手掌似的。“ _你好啦_ ，”杰森的声音低沉，也许有些过分低沉了，那也都是因为太久没说话的错。  
  
“可是——”提姆来了兴趣，抻直脖子抬起了他那颗睿智的脑袋看向杰森，仿佛下一秒就能够为了原著和改编电影而滔滔不绝地口述一篇六十七页引经据典的大论文出来。杰森捻了捻空落落的手掌，啧了一声。他抬手捏着遥控器暂停了电视，画面凝固在大板牙驴子的屁股上。  
  
“我们能够安心看十分钟《 **怪物史莱克** 》而没有你在一边做评论音轨吗，菲奥娜？”


	7. Drabble By heartlogos 选译

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hl太太的汤上有自由翻译的授权，回头我补一下。有墙的日子好艰难  
> 如有不妥则撤文

[授权](http://heartslogos.tumblr.com/info)

-

“我觉得我有脑震荡了。”Tim说，盯着天花板眨巴眼。“我有脑震荡了，这已经正式成为了我 _有史以来_ 最棒的约会。你 _感觉到_ 我的讽刺了吗，头罩，你 _感受到_ 我话语中的讽刺了没有？”

“我甚至不用待在天杀的房间里就已经感受到你他妈的讽刺了。”

“我想让你明白，你绝对欠我一次晚餐。你要给我买晚餐。”

“我他妈给你买一匹 _小马儿_ 都行，只要你别死在我身上。”

“别傻了，我不想要小马儿。我为什么会想要小马儿？”

“用来骑啊？”

“我骑 _你_ 就行了。”

-

“丧尸。”Tim说，满腹狐疑地面对Jason的电影选择。“我们刚刚 _结束_ 解决某种可以将人转变为腐败退化的无脑杀人机器的病毒，而你却想要在电影之夜看 _丧尸_ ？”

“没错。”Jason说，将Tim按在沙发上，两人的四肢紧紧缠在一块儿，接着他按下DVD的 _播放键_ 。“因为这能够让一切都变得更加有趣。我是说，他们那些丧尸特效简直烂爆了好吗？”

“你毫无品位。”

“而你仍旧选择约会我。闭嘴，享受其中的喜剧就好。”

-

“只是蹭了一下而已。”

Tim的目光在Jason和车子侧面的 _豁口_ 之间来回打量。“Jason，你的 _蹭了一下_ 代表着 _车门没了_ ，以及还有一道径直豁开到后座椅上的裂缝，车架都扭曲了好吗。你 _到底_ 是怎么死里逃生的？”

他看着车子和Jason站着的地方，他 _毫发未损_ 。

“我走运。”Jason耸耸肩，伸手勾住了Tim的裤沿。“走大运了。走运到我现在马上就要吻你，而不是担心你可能会为了修理费把我生吞活剥的这一事实。”

-

“有时候，我恨死你有多愚蠢了。”Tim叹息，脑袋压在Jason肩上。他懒懒地在掌间把玩着医用胶带，双眼紧闭，感受到Jason的肌肉绷紧。

“我很抱歉。”Jason伸出手按在Tim的膝头，五指撑开。“我下次会做的更好些。”

“不你不会。”Tim笑，鼻间充斥着消毒水，酒精，血腥气，以及温热金属的味道。“你总是这么说。但是你从不做。你总是会用最笨的方式来做，而我压根猜不着他妈的你下一步又会做些什么。目前来说，我恨你。”

“对不起。”Jason笑起来，Tim开始嘘他—— _你会崩开伤口的_ ——“我会尽量不丢了小命？”

“你要尽量不被 _抓进局子里_ 。”

“只会被你抓住，美人儿。只有你。”

-

Jason被Tim和他肌肤相贴磨蹭的动作闹醒了。他的胳膊发麻，被Tim枕在脑袋下。Tim含混地抽了抽鼻子，蜷进Jason怀里，后背紧紧贴着Jason的胸膛。

“到点了？”Tim嘟哝着，翻了个身，面颊贴着Jason的锁骨。Jason抬起头——抬起他昏昏欲睡的头，半睁着眼——看了眼床头的莹红色数字。

“还没。”Jason打了个呵欠，下巴搁在Tim的头顶上。“睡吧。”

他们值得休息一阵。

-

“所以，你的约会怎么样？”Cass问道，Tim立刻后退贴在了墙上，双眼大睁。“拜托。你早就把家门口密码给我了。你以为我不会用吗，小弟？”

“我以为也许你会先给我打个电话。或者邮件。短信。寄给我一颗天杀血淋淋的心脏或者之类的。事先警告我一番。”Tim深呼吸，“你到底是怎么——我不。算了，我不想知道。你想喝点什么吗？”

她举起一杯果汁。Tim瞪着她，叹气。

“懂了。好吧。所以。我猜我是没办法脱身了，对不对？”

“没错。快说。所有的细节。我是说 _所有的_ 。你要是撒谎的话我会发现的。”

“好吧。”Tim噗通一声倒在沙发上，脑袋枕在她肩头。“我该从他是如何向我展示一只——由我们尊敬的好大哥提供的——保险套气球藉此约我出去开始呢？抑或是最后我们是怎么沦落到跑酷过整座城市的最美的地方，因为我们错过了电影，从而决定去看别人打击罪犯？”

-

“我以前从未被搭讪过。”Jason说，两人一面看着Jason的疑似追求者走远。Jason将他俩的手指叉开相扣，表情略茫地往停车场走去。“我是说。以那种。好的方式搭讪。调情，有过，但不是真的那种。喜欢的那种搭讪。”

“你是认真在逗我吗？”Tim瞪着他。“你真的—— _认真的？_ ”

“你就这么难相信？”

“是的，Jason。 _是的_ 。没错，很难相信。”考虑到Tim有无数次看到人们因为看到视野中出现Jason而字面意义上走路撞墙，或者平地摔倒？实在是很难相信。“你是在说，当我在的时候你没有被搭讪过？”

“不啊。我是说从来。从来，从来没有。就像是。 _从来没有过_ 。这是新的体验。你被搭讪的时候就是这种感觉吗？”

“Jason，你是唯一那个对我有意思的人。”

Jason停下脚步，瞪着他。“你他妈认真的？”

Tim看着他眨巴眼。

“我了个 _操_ ，你还真是 _认真的_ 。Dick说的没错，你简直是活生生的迟钝化身。”

-

“这是只兔子吗？”

“不啊。这只一直穿着蓬蓬裙的紫色河马—— _没错_ ，这是只兔子。”Jason看上去无比嫌弃这只兔子，后者正蜷在他的大腿上，心满意足地咀嚼着莴苣叶子。

“为什么你会有一只兔子？”Tim眨巴眼，一面将背包撂在双人沙发上，“请你告诉我这不是我们 _认识_ 的人变成的兔子。”

“没有人会变成兔子的。”Jason皱眉。“Roy让我照顾他的兔子宝宝因为他就是这么个不负责任的混蛋。”

“Roy和不负责任差了十万八千里那么远。”Tim抗议道，一面掏出手机拍照留念。因为。 _Jason Todd，红头罩，通缉犯兼义警_ 和一只 _兔兔_ 。“而且经过这件事后，他已经成为了我最喜欢的人之一。”

-

“你的腿真的好滑哟。”

“Jason，你 _嗑嗨_ 了。”Tim叹息，Jason正以手指抚摸Tim的小腿，双眼稚气地大睁着。“以及，没错，我的腿的确很滑，谢谢你注意到了这一点。”

“不啊，他们简直。我想要把脸贴上去摩擦摩擦，你的腿就是有这么的滑。”

“请你务必 _忍住_ 这股冲动。”Tim捏着鼻梁，顺带扶了扶眼镜。

“你还很 _漂亮_ 。”Jason说，拥抱住Tim的双腿。“就像是。哇喔，宝宝鸟。我可以吻你吗？”

“你 _可以_ 。但是你大概 _不该_ 。”Tim叹气。“但是 _无论如何_ 你还是会这么做，因为你现在嗨了并且难以拒绝。”Tim一手捋过发丝。“要不是因为这件事对 _我_ ，以及对你来说耻过头了的话，我肯定会把它录下来。”

-

“ _这是个骚货纹身吗？_ ”Jason狐疑地问道，目光锁定在占据Tim后背小块皮肤的墨色上。

“这只是个暂时的纹身，有助于我更好建立作为Pepper的伪装。”Tim说，一面兜头将衣服套上，面颊涨红。

“这是我的 _名字_ ，就是这么回事。你的完美 _翘臀_ 正上方有一个假的骚货纹身写着我的 _名字_ 。”

“ _我需要伪装身份_ 。”Tim嘘他，一把将Jason意欲多看一眼的狼爪拍开。“而且实际上有一整套背景故事和理论是关于人们对于纹身的移情作——你到底有没有在听我讲？”

“不，我没有。”Jason说，两手扣在Tim胯间，将他转了过来，拉高Tim的上衣好看一看那浮起的墨印。“我现在疯狂地想要 _舔你_ 。”

Tim发出一声被扼住的尖叫声，Jason能够感觉到Tim在他的擎制下绷紧肌肉。

“这甚至都不是你的 _真_ 名字。”

“是啊，”Jason喘道。“但是我能够体会其中的言外之意，鸟宝宝。”

-

点梗：家里人发现了他俩在秘密约会

“你们真的不能永远藏在这里。”Barbara说，Tim和Jason眼下正缩在她的电脑主机后头。“虽然那样的确会很有趣。”

“没错，但是我们大概可以在这里躲上个几十年。”Tim说，“你觉得他们要多久才会对这事失去兴趣？”

“永不。”Jason表情死，“永不。等到我们死后化作魂灵，而他们依旧会追在我们半透明的屁股后头死缠烂打。我们升天之后，他们会疯狂纠缠我们，直到某个气到脸爆红的天使告诉我们闭上他妈的嘴，然后以扰乱天堂平静为由把我们踢出去。”

“我确信总会有东西分散他们的注意力的。”Tim继续说。

“我欣赏你的乐观精神，Tim。”Barbara说。“但是与此同时，你们两个快把我逼疯了。像个男人一样雄起，直面现实，直面你们揶揄的兄弟，以及保护欲过头的老爹。”

-

“你在往外散发 _保险套_ ，Jason。这到底是怎么被认为是合宜的？“

“你到底有没有 _看到_ 外面那群晃荡的大波青少年？”Jason挑起一边眉头，“相信我，我没有给任何十六岁以下的孩子保险套。我保证。”

“你知不知道我的重点是什么？”

“我只是指出，当你到了一定年龄的时候，保护措施可比什么糖果风暴要重要得多。再说了。这里是 _万圣节的哥谭_ 。如果外头那些小孩有一半没有炮打的话，那社会才叫大乱了。”

-

点梗：幼儿化Jason

“我要把你们所有人都挫骨扬灰。”Jason嘘道，Dick正在萌萌他，“除了Alfred。因为他是 _Alfred_ 。但是我要把你们全都杀掉，我没在开玩笑的。我的脑子里已经做好计划了。包括很多痛苦和尖叫的计划。”

“只要你高兴就好，小宝。”Dick说，揉乱Jason的头发。

“恶， _住手_ 。天杀的——”

“注意语言。”Tim打断他，“别动。我要弄一点儿血样——”

Damian，这个小屎坨坨崽子，正在 _录下这一切_ ，“我得惊讶地承认这一点，你小时候还是很可爱的，Todd。时间对你做了什么？你绊跤摔进一滩放射性物质里了吗？”

“闭嘴吧崽子。”Jason踉跄了一下，而Dick把这个看做信号。立刻 _抱住_ 了他。Tim烦躁地啧了一声，真是 _对不起_ 啊他不是个好的取血样对象。

Bruce。Bruce是最辣鸡的。Bruce正在 _微笑_ 呢。呕。混蛋。

“复仇会降临到你们头上的。好让你们知道。”Jason挣扎着，而此时Alfred开口了——

“少爷们。如果你们好松开Jason少爷，是时候洗澡了。”

-

点梗：小宝宝Tim有语言障碍

“不啊——Tim。再说一遍。 _Bruce_ 。Br。 _Br_ 。Bruce。”Dick谨慎地逐个音节念道，他的胸腔和小腹都因为憋笑而隐隐作痛。他小心翼翼稳住Tim，这个两岁的宝宝一直想要蠕动扭开好探索新事物。Damian尽职地记录下了这一切，并且持续旁观着。Jason不得不离开房间，因为他一直在狂笑。

“但是我 _说了_ 。我就是这么 _说的，_ Dick。我说了。我可以走了吗。我想走了。Dick，我想走——走去看看。”Tim说，几乎需要从Dick的怀里扭出去，头朝下跌在地板上了。就像他在抱着一只猫一样。

“再说一遍。Bruce。跟着我念，Tim。Bruce。”

“Boose。”

“Bruce。”

“ _Boose。”_

“B _r_ uce。”

“ _Boose_ 。”Tim叫起来，小小手掌推着Dick的胸口。“我想去看看。辣里有小了儿。Dick，小了儿。”

“好吧，Tim。我们去看看鸟儿们。”Dick终于投降了，他咬住颊侧软肉免得笑出来，一面俯身将宝宝放在地上。Tim立刻爬到了窗边，好吧，那里的确有鸟儿。Tim用力踮起脚尖，可还是够不着窗沿。Dick将他抱起来，站在窗台边——“嘿，Tim？”

“嗯？”

“小鸟儿是怎么叫的？”

“他们秋秋地叫。”Tim回答，满是严肃地。Dick差点没就地崩溃。

“嘿，Tim？”

“呀？”

“你 _最喜欢_ 的鸟儿是什么？”

“是窝宾鸟啦。”Tim立刻回答，开启了一个崭新的话题，“就像你！”

Dick的内心融化成一滩。

“等我奖大，我 _也_ 想要成为窝宾。就像 _你_ 一样。”Tim宣布，在Dick怀里扭动着好能够抬头看着他。“我可以吗？你觉得我能做到吗？我发四我尊的会很鲁力的。我 _发四_ 。我可以嘛？我可以成为窝宾嘛？”

Dick听到大门打开又关上的声音，证明Damian也跟着溃败了。

“你当然可以了，Tim。”Tim的小脸立刻亮了起来，而Dick忍不住紧紧抱住这个宝宝，然后 _大笑。_

“什么这么好笑，Dick？为什么你在笑？为什么？为什么人们要笑？Dick？Dick？把我放下下来呀，Dick？”


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 拒绝摄入维生素的提姆（除了像吃mm豆一样狂磕维生素压片和胶囊之外）和老妈子杰森。

  
  
你必须吃水果，杰森说。  
  
我拒绝吃水果，我唯一爱的水果只有葡萄味的记号笔。  
  
…杰森说。  
  
那算什么狗屁水果，杰森暴喝一声，茶桌上的家具齐齐跳三跳，仿佛下一秒就要唱起 _座上宾_ 。  
  
我只是爱它，没想要吃它。老天。提姆说。放松点儿，老虎。  
  
你吃了这个苹果我亲你一下。杰森妥协。  
  
你到底懂不懂什么叫做正面激励机制，我随时都可以吻你。提姆顽固不化。  
  
你一定要我把你按在腿上打一顿是不是。杰森说。  
  
提姆微笑。现在我们才说到 **正题** 上来了。


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 对白借梗tbbt

 Jason第一年收到Tim的圣诞贺卡，是他穿着一件松垮的芥末黄手织毛衣，笑眯眯冲着镜头比出Spock手势的照片，背面龙飞凤舞地用记号笔写着“致Jason： **多福长寿** ”。

 

Jason简直要爱死这个小书呆子了。

 

他给Tim的回礼是一张星舰学院荣誉毕业证书，这张小黄纸被Tim郑重地裱在相框里，摆在他WE的办公桌上。

 

*

 

Jason下楼的时候脑袋上还套着他早餐俱乐部的痛T。

 

Tim的白板不知道被谁从他的房间搬到了厨房，这也就是为什么Tim也从他的房间来到了厨房。Tim正站在厨房里，头发稀糟且油腻，眼底挂着两圈壮观的乌青，他穿着一件闪电侠的T恤，里头还套了一件黄底黑条纹的长袖衫，这配色就算是布鲁斯看到了都会辣眼睛。

 

Tim的袖口被胡乱挽起到手肘，他的手指上蹭着了蓝莓味记号笔的痕迹，Tim莹蓝色的手指头焦躁地抠着他的掌心。

 

Jason抻直了他的T恤下摆，不知道他们家鸟宝又在搞什么鸡掰。同时Jason莫名地觉得Tim有一点辣。

 

“你在干什么呢，”Jason说。

 

Tim背对着他的白板，抽了抽鼻子，接着整个上半身都戏剧化地扭过头飞快瞪了一眼白板，再恢复原位，整个过程仿佛他是被弹簧固定的摇晃小丑似的。Tim的目光茫然地落在Jason身上，尤其停落在将T恤布料撑得鼓鼓囊囊的Jason的胸前，哇哦，雄性费洛蒙。“我在尝试以瞬时环形影像来审视我的计算结果，藉此激活我都上丘脑。”Tim说，再次迅速转过头努力瞪一眼白板上狂乱的计算公式，再次恢复原位。

 

Jason可疑地沉默了片刻，他走到厨房，Tim的目光自觉地随着他移动到咖啡机旁。“一般我就喝点咖啡，”Jason提议。

 

Tim条件反射地回给他一声哼哼，就跟Jason不小心踢到一只猫崽子似的。

 

“你熬夜了吗？”Jason问。

 

“现在是早上了吗？”Tim问。

 

“是的，”Jason说。

 

“那我就是熬夜了。”Tim说。他再次猛地回身，试图用目光在白板上烧出一个洞来，接着他回过头。

 

“你卡住了？”Jason问。

 

“不然怎么会有人想要激活上丘脑？”Tim反问他。

 

Jason再次沉默。

 

沉默，沉默是今晚的南京大桥。

 

Tim困惑地回过头，绕着白板转了半个圈，接着双手捏成拳按在眼眶上充当望远镜，咬牙切齿地看着他的板子。

 

“你是在找那只吃掉你的被彼得潘切断的手的短吻鳄吗。”Jason忍不出嘲道。

 

“虎克船长的手是被鳄鱼吃掉的，不是短吻鳄。”Tim条件反射地回答。

 

“ _Aye aye, Captain_.”Jason举起马克杯冲他示意。

 

*

 

“他这么卡着有多久了？”Stephanie捧着她的特百惠大碗杯子问。

 

“智力上三十个小时了，情商上嘛，二十年了。”Jason埋头摆弄着他的赛昂吐司机。

 

Tim耸肩驼背端坐在一张高脚椅上，眉骨阴沉地在眼眶下隆起，洒下一片阴影。他的脸色青白，浑身散发着红牛的泡泡糖甜味。

 

“自从第三部黑客帝国之后，我还没看他卡成过这个样子，”Stephanie感叹。

 

“对于我们所有人来说这都不是什么美妙的回忆，”Jason赞同她。

 

“Tim，宝贝，你得睡觉了，”Stephanie用她在日本捕捉小鹿幼崽的谨慎态度靠近Tim。

 

“我不需要睡觉，”Tim抵触地回答，凭空张牙舞爪了一会儿，仿佛在和空气中的蜉蝣打拳击。“我需要答案，我需要找出在这个充满不平衡方程的沼泽中，是什么阻碍了 **真理的蛤蟆** 。”

 

*

 

Tim就是没办法把目光移开，他死死盯着Jason的屁股。

 

Jason穿着一条屁股兜上写着“鲜嫩多汁（Juicy）”的裤子。


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 各种乱搞对白来自2bg以及tbbt

**地痞！杰/海军军官！提**

 

杰森拎着一瓶家酿啤酒虎视眈眈，目光十分具有侵略性地落在军官的眉心，喉间，肋下三寸。

 

对方仿佛有所察觉，两颗蓝眼珠瞪了过来，子弹一样穿透了杰伊斯的心脏。他的下巴颏儿尖得能够划破公文纸。

 

杰森大大咧咧地走了过去，一屁股坐在了军官对面，搭讪道，“嘿，”

 

“我睡着呢，”军官不紧不慢地回答，声线轻缓，同时也暴露了他的年龄，他最多不过二十岁。

 

杰森不管他，自顾自地挑起话头，“你知道皇家海军的传统是什么吗？”他示意对方扣到顶的金色风纪扣。

 

军官顿了顿，思考是否要继续这段对话，不可否认的是他的确很想知道答案，但同时直觉告诉他对面这个男人的嘴里吐不出什么象牙来。

 

“是什么？”他终于问道。

 

杰森冲着吧台的卡珊招招手，接着拿过两个子弹杯，“朗姆酒，”他皱了皱鼻尖，歪着嘴短促地笑了一下，“鞭子，”然后喝掉了自己那杯，“和 **鸡奸** 。”

 

军官呛住了，琥珀色的酒液泅湿了雪白制服的领口。对面开始铺天盖地地狂咳起来。

 

杰森差点没笑死。

 

“我叫杰森，”杰森说。

 

“我叫不高兴，”军官说。

 

*

 

杰森沉默地看着自己银行账户里的余额，余额也沉默地回看向他。

 

*

 

“嗨杰森，”提姆说。

 

“嗨提姆，”杰森说，就像任何一个好男友一样愉快地和他的伴侣打招呼，并且完全无视了他蹲在衣橱上的举动，因为，正如他所说的，他就是这么一个棒呆了的男友。

 

况且，提姆做事自有一套理论，你可以不理解，但是提姆做事自有一套理论，而他总是成功。学着点儿吧，崽子们。

 

“你有没有买晚餐，”提姆问

 

“蔬菜沙拉和烤羊排，”杰森说。

 

听到蔬菜沙拉的时候提姆小小声地嗷了一下。

 

“我不想吃蔬菜沙拉，”提姆说。

 

“……”杰森说，“为什么我们要压低声音说话，提姆？”

 

“因为家里有老鼠，”提姆说。

 

“你打电话给灭害公司了吗？”杰森说。

 

“打了，他们明天才能来，”提姆说。

 

“那你在干嘛呢，”杰森说。

 

提姆顿了顿，小声地说，“我不想老鼠听到我。”

 

*

 

神谕知道，在提姆和杰森的公寓里，有一大堆录好了的TCL真人秀《甜心啵啵来啦》。

 

神谕不知道，提姆偷偷建立了一个虚假的网飞账号，就为了追看玛丽娜·阿布拉莫维奇的行为艺术纪录片。

 

杰森一直没有发现，直到某天他打开一个名叫《对峙》的文件，满心欢喜地以为能够重温巧叔高唱“ **瓦强，艾特拉斯特——** ”，但屏幕上只有一个九十年代的女人和她的男朋友互扇对方耳光。

 

*

 

“可是你不能，”提姆说。

 

“我能，”杰森说。

 

“你不能，”提姆坚持。

 

“那我们走着瞧吧，公主，”杰森说。

 

“可是奇多就是我的生命，”提姆说。

 

“昨天你不是说我就是你的生命来着，”杰森怀疑地说。

 

“我背着你出轨了，”提姆镇定地回答，“碳水化合物和能量饮料就是我的第二生命，”

 

杰森面不改色地将打包好的芝士条和红牛一股脑扔出他们家高级公寓的窗外。

 

“你说蠢话的样子真可爱，鸟宝，”杰森摸了摸哀嚎的提姆的脑袋，“就像小朋友说‘ _大意利面_ （pasghetti）’一样。”

 

*

 

当布鲁斯试图鼓励杰森：“孩子，我知道你能行的，我看到了你身上潜在的光芒。”

 

罗宾杰森：“你看到的可能是去年夏天我在铁轨边收集铀管的时候身上残留的辐射光。”

 

*

 

“你确定这能行吗？”提姆软绵绵地问，脑袋耷拉在一边，声音里没多少怀疑。

 

考虑到他现在失血快三百cc的情况来看，他的怀疑可能已经随着血小板都排出去了。

 

提姆现在的姿势就像一个沙发上长歪了的蘑菇，但是杰森没把这句话说出口，只是又紧了紧绑在提姆伤口上的塑料袋，“只能先这样止血了，你觉得你能走到医院去吗？”

 

“我觉得我看到有河豚在你的茶几上飞，”提姆笑眯眯地说。

 

好吧，幻觉也出来了。

 

“杰，你最好快一点，”提姆勒着杰森的腰，骑在红鸟后座上磕磕绊绊地说，“你袋子里那条三米长的收据快跑到我的伤口里去了。”

 

杰森一手狂拧油门，绝尘而去。

 

*

 

史蒂芬妮用力地戳着提姆的胳膊，“为什么你给他买了新墨镜！”

 

杰森带着他的终结者T1000墨镜，快把牙龈都笑出来了。

 

“这不公平，”史蒂芬妮尖叫，“我只想要festaria的神奇女侠手镯都不行！为什么杰森能够有终结者墨镜！”

 

“因为很明显他更加爱我，我是他的最爱，”杰森毫无廉耻地说。

 

“好的，首先我要声明，”提姆说，“杰森的那副旧墨镜全靠意志力才没有散架，以及一块四周大的口香糖。”

 

史蒂芬妮还在戳提姆，就像小朋友努力要把果冻戳出一个洞来。

 

提姆叹息着交出了自己的运通黑卡。

 

“我是他的 **最爱** ，”杰森哼哼着推了推墨镜。

 

“好了你也冷静点，约翰康纳，”提姆说。

 

*

 

“我只是吃光了冰箱里的椰子酸奶而已，”杰森对卡珊抱怨，“他居然用那种看《猎捕恋童癖》上的变态的眼神看我。”

 

“你吃掉了 **所有** 的椰子酸奶！”提姆站在房间另一头气势汹汹地咆哮，“你是 **怪物** ！”

 

*

 

“必须得去吗？”卡珊问。

 

“必须得去啊。”杰森说。

 

“不去不行吗？”卡珊问。

 

“不去不行啊。”杰森说。

 

“这一出生离死别是怎么回事，”迪克问提姆。

 

“杰森要翘掉和卡珊的‘维多利亚秘密之夜’——也就是站在可食用内裤区域疯狂试吃人家的新品然后看指甲油配色——跟我们去玩《龙与地下城》。”提姆回答。

 

“卡珊，每隔一段时间，我们男人都需要挣脱文明礼仪的束缚，回归原始野性的自我，”杰森说。

 

“就靠扔骰子然后用小人偶玩幻想游戏？”卡珊问。

 

“真是又野蛮又粗暴啊。”杰森感叹。

 

“而当初他还想杀了小丑呢，想想看吧。”提姆说。

 

 


	11. 提姆为什么没有收到霍格沃茨的录取通知书

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 提提生贺憋出来的狗屁  
> 原梗来自reddit的：读不对宜家家居名字结果召唤出了恶魔。然而仿佛写失败了

  
提姆和全美人民一样分享对于宜家家具佶屈聱牙的以斯堪的纳维亚语书写并且以瑞典语发音的名字的痛恨。  
  
如果你没有懂得提姆家里的厨房纸（凡塔斯）和卫生抽纸（隆瓦瑞）都有不同名字是一种如何煎熬的体验的话，请把上述句子再读一遍。  
  
说真的，唯一能够把 _FÖLSJAM_ 这种厨具名成功念准的人只有戴安娜。以及嘴里叼着肉丸，看到名叫“ **马吕斯** ”的名字之后会暴风哭泣，然后兴致冲冲拍下来发INS分享给他的书呆子街垒日网路在线讨论小组的杰森。  
  
（别骗人了，提姆肯定会和杰森一起哭的。）  
  
然后高唱空桌椅。  
  
毕竟，杰森说，提姆才是最开始在浴缸里唱着“ _再一天_ ”然后假装自己是安灼拉，身上覆盖着沐浴露泡泡充当三色旗的那个人。  
  
接着全家人一个接一个地发现了浴室里的混响效果有多么之绝赞，就连布鲁斯也开始偷偷在磨砂玻璃隔间里哼着“ _我吻了一个女孩，我喜欢这感觉”_ 。  
  
而到最后，他们仍不知道究竟是谁发现了达米安在唱 _ **小美人鱼**_ 的主题曲。  
  
提姆皱巴着他那张小脸儿，仿佛第一次看到蝙蝠侠屁股后头那朵毛茸茸的兔尾巴一样，他凝视着床垫上的标签， _MORGONGÅVA_ ，提姆张了张嘴，像脱水的鱼儿一样，杰森一开始还蹲在旁边饶有兴趣地看着他们家宝宝鸟用如同在给隐形空气人口交一样的嘴型牙牙学语，但是二十分钟之后他就没了兴趣，滚回了他的肉丸旁边。  
  
（老天，这些 **肉丸** 哟。）  
  
这张宝贝儿床垫同时也是最贵的QUEEN SIZE，耶稣在上，经过两个小时在街头跑酷，以及用各种十分容易造成腰肌劳损的姿势打击罪犯之后，提姆太值得一张好床了。  
  
而杰森也太值得一张好床和他床上光溜溜不省人事的男朋友了。  
  
说真的，快点付钱，提起你的懒屁股，我们走人。杰森说。  
  
但是杰，我不会读这个。提姆执拗地说，提姆总是容易在这些细节上强迫症，可他偏偏就能忍受自己的房间里堆满功能饮料瓶和奇多芝士粉。提姆真是一个复杂又奇妙的人儿。  
  
这是什么。提姆眯起眼睛。摩尔訇格瓦？魔洱贡尕佤？Mmmmmm--磨？ **磨二工嘎哇** ？  
  
现在你就只是个偏执狂了。杰森指出。  
  
提姆对于戏剧皇后杰伊斯的评价不做任何回应。  
  
杰森叹一口气，开始吃他第二十八份瑞典肉丸。  
  
他感觉过了今天之后，接下来五年他都不想吃肉丸了。杰森一手拿着小签子，一手拿着碟子，一边吃着肉丸，一边翻着宜家产品目录，说真的，现代社会人不应该再用圣经上的名字给他们的小孩起名了，他们都应该来看看宜家的产品目录。  
  
我不明白，我们为什么不能挑一个简单点儿的。杰森抱怨，他的腮帮子里贮满了嚼碎的肉糜，可他还在往嘴里继续塞更多的肉丸。提姆知道一个饥饿的童年会导致怎样的迹象。比如，杰森顿了顿，他犹豫地咬着舌尖。比如这个，膜…膜嗝哒？  
  
提姆没有回答，他还在琢磨那个狗屎名字。  
  
嘿提姆？  
  
提米？  
  
提哞儿？  
  
杰森疑惑地走了两步，看到了泡沫床垫区的提姆，和提姆身旁那个绝对不是宜家经理的，头上长着恶魔角的男人。  
  
解释一下现在的情况。杰森命令道。  
  
我不知道。提姆同样冷静地回答。我的恐慌症要发作了，这是什么一回事。  
  
很明显，我是恶魔。旁边那个男人挺热心地回答。  
  
好了，杰森心想，偏执狂提姆用宜家把恶魔召唤出来了。  
  
提姆说，给蝙蝠侠打电话。


	12. 懒提姆

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我恨lft，这一篇我文档没有存稿，直接在lft上打出来，结果敏感词屏蔽，做成图之后丢微博我反而没有文本存了  
> 你们现在看到的是生生手打的结果  
> 请爱我

#懒Tim again

 

“我，操。”Jason说。

 

“你说完了没有？”Tim问。

 

“没有。”Jason说，接着他又重复了一遍，“我操。”

 

而他们说Tim才是这个家里过于戏剧化的人，谁信呢。

 

“你是告诉我，你住在大厦顶楼公寓的玻璃屋子里，过着Jennifer Anniston一样的生活，但是你没有在大雨里沉思爱情，而是被行政资料和胡萝卜淹没了？”Jason问。

 

“你不要看太多小鸡电影。”Tim说。

 

“我没有。”Jason说。

 

“ _Jennifer Anniston_ ，”Tim说。

 

“滚你的蛋。”Jason说。

 

“我说真的，阿福看到这一幕都会犯心梗，”Jason啧啧感叹，打开Tim的立式双门三层大冰箱，参观着那里头码得整整齐齐的啤酒和纯净水，胡萝卜和苹果。

 

Tim拒绝对此事发表任何看法。

 

“这就是为什么你不愿意带他们回来吃早餐，”Jason大声宣布着，沾沾自喜，嘴里还咬着根胡萝卜。Tim压根都不在意Jason在飚什么垃圾话，他的目光长久地停留在Jason嘴里含着的那根胡萝卜上。

 

Jason用力咬下一块，腮帮子一鼓一鼓的，Tim在觉得他有点可爱的同时觉得裆下发凉。

 

“你这半年居然瞒着全家过上了小马驹的生活，而且居然没让老妈大哥发现你的小秘密，”Jason对红罗宾的欣赏之情提升到了一个全新的高度，“你是不会做饭还是怎么。”

 

“我会做饭，”Tim纠正他，“实际上，我的咖喱土豆意粉广受好评。”

 

Jason被那个菜名激得额角一跳，他总结道，“所以你就是懒得做。”

 

“……”

 

“怎么样，小马提？”

 

“你给我起过多少外号了？”

 

“小马懒提？”

 

“这名字简直比 _驽骍难得_ 还要糟糕。”

 

“嗨，你也可以叫我驴子杰。”

 

“别再想骑我了，Jayce，你到底知不知道你有多重。”

 

-

 

＃ **下流笑话**

 

Tim 湿漉漉的手指冰凉地按在太阳穴上，“我不明白，”

 

Jason“哈”了一声，“这就是你第一部性爱录像带的名字，”

 

Tim不为所动，因为他早就学会了如何不被Jason牵着鼻子走，况且他也真的不想在公共盥洗室讨论自己的性爱录像带——不，说什么呢，他 ** **绝对**** 没有过性爱录像带。

 

 _ _大概吧__ 。

 

Tim带着纯然的困惑和不解看着Jason，“你为什么撒尿的时候一定要吐口水，”

 

Jason耸耸肩，“人类是怎么探索肛交的？布鲁斯的制服的到底有没有便利导尿管？这里头学问可大着呐，公主。”

 

“不，说真的，为什么你每次都要往便池里吐口水。”

 

“得了吧，那池子早就见过比唾沫更恶心的东西了好吗。它毕竟是个公共厕所的便池。”

 

Tim决定给他下一剂狠药，“所以说你是每次看到鸡巴的时候就口内生津？”

 

-

 

# **雷神**

 

Tim被学校交换去新泽西三个月。因为他就是这么个好学生。

 

Jason在他收拾行李的时候全程凝视他们小红那一头常年不打理，快吹到颈根的黑发。“嘿，Tim？”

 

“嗯？”Tim在叠他第六双灰色菱纹棉袜。

 

“如果你在头等舱看到《权力的游戏》的演员，一定要跟我说。”

 

“没问题。”

 

“如果有空姐蹲下来问你——”

 

“老天啊，你能别再引申你在黄片里看到的情节了吗，这事儿在现实生活是不会发生的！”

 

“我就被空姐搭讪过，”Jason嘟哝。

 

“还有，”Jason突然想起来似的，“如果你在学校里碰到一个和我一样高，和我一样聪明，留着索尔发型的男人。我需要你立刻停止手中一切活动，然后打电话给我。”

 

-

 

# **现代哎哟**

 

“说起来，”Jason从他手中那本《消失的爱人》中抬起头来，“我还是不明白，”

 

Jason说话永远是半截半截的，Tim耐心地接话，“不明白什么？”

 

“我们第一次见面的时候，你为什么要夸我的手表好看？”

 

“你是说在酒吧厕所里？”

 

“嗯哼。”

 

“以及你戴着那只Cass送你的星际宝贝限量版粉红电子表？”

 

“没错。”

 

“因为我看得不是你的手表。”*

 

“那你看的是——噢……”

 

-

 

电话响起来的时候，Jason字面意义上地从床上跳了起来，手里握着被他枕在脑袋下的小刀，浑身肌肉紧绷，处于一级警备状态，一触即发。

 

他早晚有一天要把自己的私人手机丢进熔炉里烧成浓浆。

 

Jason想过电话那头能出什么事情，考虑到只有Leslie，救济处，他在红灯区的线人和阿福有他的私人号码，所以要么是医生在凌晨两点被袭击了而他是离她最近的那个人，要么是有罪犯闯进救济处……他妈的哪个体面的罪犯会闯进救济处，虽然他们的碎牛肉汉堡做得的确很好吃；要么就是Tammy Joe搞到了黑面具的绝顶情报等不及要在这个脑子里会被送进一粒子弹的好时候给Jason打电话；要么就是阿福真的，真正真正的嗑嗨了。

 

他希望阿福在嗑大麻的时候没有忘记给他嗑点蓝莓曲奇什么的。**

 

“屏蔽号码”，噢，好极了。要不是重新留联系方式太麻烦，他现在就一枪崩了这个婊子养的手机。

 

“说！”Jason咆哮，嘴张大到能够把扩音器直接吃下去。

 

“嗨Jason，”电话那头的Tim带着凌晨两点绝不该有的欢欣昂扬的精神冲他打招呼。

 

Jason再次反省为什么他当初没有再瞄准一点，射中他该死的小弟弟的心脏。

 

 _ _噢，我不知道呀，Jay，可能是因为爱~~~~~~~~~~吧。__ 他脑子里有个声音唱道。

 

（他不该看那么多遍 _ _悲惨世界__ 的音乐剧。）

 

“我相信你已经做好了必死的觉悟，”Jason阴测测地，甚至还带着点儿喜爱情绪地说道。

 

“嗨，抱歉，我没注意时间，刚弄完手头的事情——说到这个，最新的解毒剂已经做出来了，你可以抽空回来打个疫苗，我可能还有——”

 

“早晚有一天，”Jason冷静地打断他，盘腿坐在床上，从柜子里翻出剩下半瓶威士忌，“Drake，早晚有一天我会发明出那种能够通过电话射出去的子弹，让每个半夜吵醒我的人一命呜呼。”

 

“你看太多宝莱坞电影了，Jay，”Tim愉快地回答他。这小子到底是怎么在半夜保持如此激昂的情绪的，Bruce给他喂什么了，红牛吗？“说到电影，嘿，我刚收到了《 _ _宝贝老板__ 》的蓝光碟，你想过来一起看吗？”

 

“……”

 

“抱歉你再重复一遍？”

 

“我是说，”Tim好脾气地说，“你想过来一起看电影吗？”

 

Jason深呼吸，“在这个时间点把我叫过去，Drake，你最好是有点 _ _拍电影__ 的准备。”

 

“……”

 

“……”

 

“抱歉什么？”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *“在上厕所的时候有人夸你手表好看，那么他看的估计是你的屌”梗，但仿佛lft大家都没有看懂  
> **bake双关


	13. 懒提姆 II

提姆卧室里传来一声沉闷的爆裂声。

 

起先，谁都没在意，毕竟相比较起08年那场壮烈的棉花糖机关枪真人CS大赛来说，这声响连毛毛雨都算不上。再说了，他们家小红就是这么一个在战场以外的地方十分肢体不协调的孩子，这声音十有八九是他碰碎了什么，台灯啦，瓷瓶啦，小腿骨啦——我是说，自打第三次之后，阿福就再也没往提姆的屋里摆过什么易碎装饰品了，Tim的杀伤力简直比猫咪还要大，而天知道他们家上一次能够竖起圣诞树而不被任何一个小孩扑倒是什么时候的事情了——大概是上个世纪吧。

 

接着是第二声，“砰啪”，像是有人愤怒地往墙上扔了个什么重物。然后是一连串噼里啪啦的鞭炮声，颇有些像“上次达米安喂歌利亚吃了一整个澳洲大红薯”之后的声音。

 

布鲁斯问迪克，“提姆 **又** 开始在房间里养海豹了吗？”

 

他没开玩笑，提姆真的养过。好家伙，他房间里那个浴缸也太奢了些。

 

迪克耸耸肩，表示自己不知道。

 

与此同时，房间里的声音愈演愈烈，其中夹杂着愤怒的嘶声低语，以及模糊的呻吟声。

 

真他妈见鬼了吧，挂着耳机蹲在沙发上看书的杰森拍案而起，准备上楼看看小红到底在搞什么狗屎。

 

接着二楼门口传来杰森一声暴喝，“我操！”杰森当着提姆的面甩上了门，又下楼了。

 

迪克觉得杰森浑身燃烧着不详的紫色火焰，仿佛下一秒就要拔出刀来把这家里的每一个人都毙了挂在蝙蝠洞里让他们爬在地上流血至死，对此布鲁斯表示他应该少玩点《黎明杀机》了，“这对青少年没有什么好影响，迪克。”他说。

 

嗨，谁在乎呢，《月光光心慌慌》是经典好吗。迪克阴测测地对着屏幕笑了起来，操纵他的屠夫绕过围栏往面前的偷电贼肩上狠狠砍了一刀，接着扯开嘴角漏出一串“桀桀桀桀”的怪笑。

 

布鲁斯觉得自己的家庭教育好失败了吧。他扭头将希冀的目光放在杰森身上，后者一看到他就头痛，额角狂跳。杰森尽量简单的解释，“他懒得下床关灯，直接拿土豆枪射灯泡。”

 

事实上，在提姆射光了他的弹药之后，终于自暴自弃地埋头钻进了被子里直接睡了过去，等到杰森上楼的时候，他正坦然地以他经典的半边身子挂在床沿的慵懒睡姿迎接他。

 

 ***

 

“我不明白，”杰森困惑地歪过一边头，就像猫咪试图把脑袋顶进水龙头底下舔到那一线水一样，被淋得满脑袋湿漉漉而不自知，仍然卷着粉红色的舌头尖试图舔到自己鼻尖上的那一点点水珠。简直不要太可爱。

 

“我实在不知道还能怎么跟你解释了，”提姆飞快地冲他比了个无可奈何的手势，仍然整个人趴伏在电脑屏幕上疯狂打字。

 

杰森摸了摸鼻尖，手里仍然拎着他那罐家酿啤酒。“你是说，你的学校有一门实践课要求你每天上学的四分之一时间里要离开课堂去‘工作’——布鲁斯是收买了你的老师还是怎么的？他的确知道雇佣童工犯法对吧？”

 

“实际上我重修过一次，所以我在WE帮他‘工作’”——提姆不无讽刺地打了个双引号的手势，接着继续蹂躏他手下的键盘——“的时候，是已经成年了的。”

 

“所以学期末的时候，你明明只要作为WE的总裁给自己打个分，然后写份材料交上去就能折成分数，顺利过关了？”杰森继续提问。

 

“是的，是的，没错。这个问题你已经重复三遍了——所以你到底哪里不明白？”提姆愤怒地揍着键盘，嗷，好贵了，这些可是机械键盘。提姆一直觉得茶轴的要比黑轴手感好。抱歉啦，键盘们，生活就像红罗宾一样，对不。

 

“——问题在于，你最后挂了这门课？”杰森缓缓说。

 

“没错，因为我——”

 

“——因为你压根就懒得写这份材料。”杰森抢断他。

 

“你这个说法十分荒谬——”

 

“那你会怎么说？”

 

“……”提姆恼火地咬住了下唇，假装专心致志在补他的材料。

 

看在老天的份上，他可不能因为挂了“在职训练”这种课而拿不到学位证。可太丢人了吧！

 

***

 

提姆浑身是汗，他的薄被搅成一团糟，勉强横掩住了他的下身，他身下的床单也湿漉漉的，杰森浑身都散发着麝香腥气的热量，一条肌肉虬结的手臂绕在他腰上，提姆稍微动一动就能把脸埋进他的胸里。

 

胸里，不是怀里，胸里。讲真，他选择约会的杰森有一半是因为他的胸吧。

 

提姆在脑子里低头看了看自己一马平川的小身板。他撑开眼皮看了看杰森隆起收束的肌肉线条，再在脑子里看了看自己单薄的胸脯。

 

提姆闭上眼。凯撒的交还给凯撒，明日忧愁自有明日挡，杰森的尽管交还给他提摩西。

 

白炽灯的光线直直打在杰森的眼皮上，后者喉间含混地呻吟了一声，提姆打了个激灵。他身上都要起鸡皮疙瘩了。

 

提姆半是遵循本能地拿嘴唇碰了碰他咸湿滚烫的肌肤，鼻尖轻哼一声，用来代替询问“怎么了？”耶稣在上，他实在是说不出一个字了。他和杰森都已经过了能够在性爱马拉松之后还能生龙活虎爬下床打一套军体拳的年龄。

 

杰森半阖着眼睛在床头边上摸了半晌，“灯呢？”他想找个开关把屋顶的灯关了。

 

提姆缓慢地趴在杰森的胸膛上蠕动了起来，像条无骨鸡柳一样拱到了杰森另一侧，伸手摸到了床头柜上的钢笔。

 

杰森：“？”这孩子难不成想拿钢笔掷碎灯泡。可别开玩笑了吧，他现在连手臂抬起来都能够出一桶的汗。

 

提姆叽里咕噜地把脸闷死在他胸前，捏着钢笔的那只手对着房门，啪嗒一声轻响按下开关，卧室门口跳出一个红色的激光点快速地在地面上来回滑动着。

 

在客厅看电视的安灼拉立刻跳了过来，愉快地追着小红点到处乱蹦跶，接着一爪子就把卧室灯开关给按上了。

 

“……这就是你养猫的原因？”

 

“……”

 

“你知道在床边装一个灯开关才多少钱吗？

 

“……”

 

“你的沙发上都是猫毛！实际上，我第一眼见到你的时候你的头发里都是——”

 

“嘘，杰西，睡吧，睡吧。”

 

***

 

电话响起来的时候杰森的头皮都要炸了。

 

他不常接大宅里的电话，只有阿福才能接家里的电话，以保证他们之中不会有人一个嘴瓢就暴露了秘密身份。这就是为什么阿福同样负责了大宅的水电维修，暖气铺设，披萨外送，以及一切需要外界人士接触家里的工作。

 

老实说，他们这群超龄儿童没了阿福可怎么办哟。

 

“怎么办，我该拔了它吗？”杰森问迪克。

 

迪克想了想，“我觉得随便啦，虽然拔了之后会显得你的胸型更加漂亮，但是你不觉得蓄起来也别有一番男子汉的风味吗？”

 

“……你是不是有病？”杰森问。

 

“？？？”迪克好委屈。

 

“我问你我该不该拔电话线，这和我的胸型有个屁关系？！”杰森咆哮。

 

“我以为你在问我该不该拔胸毛！”迪克据理力争。

 

“我他妈为什么要问——你知道吗，算了，你走吧，不要传染给我你的智商，走远一点。”杰森捏住鼻梁。

 

迪克很受伤地看了一眼杰森的工字背心，蹲到茶几底下去抱住了提图斯。

 

电话铃还在不紧不慢地响着，说真的，现在谁还会打座机啊，有事call个手机或者skype不比什么都方便吗？实在不然的话Snapchat也行啊。

 

杰森大义凛然地拿起了电话，“喂？”

 

电话那头传来一个暗哑的声音，“你好，是韦恩宅吗？”

 

杰森顿了顿，确认他说的是韦恩宅不是蝙蝠宅，“没错。”

 

“我可以和小韦恩先生说话吗，我有一件非常重要的事情要和他商谈，”电话那头说道。

 

“……达米安？”杰森挑起眉头。

 

“……”电话那头的人怔愣一瞬，接着才纠正他，“不，是提摩西·德雷克-韦恩先生。”

 

“你找提姆有什么事情？”杰森狐疑道。

 

“是这样的，近期泄露的Panama Papers指出了蝙蝠侠就是布鲁斯·韦恩，WE的股价受到了影响，我们需要韦恩先生回来采取措施。”电话那头的人慢条斯理地说。

 

“ **我操！** ”杰森字面意义上地跳了起来。

 

“怎么了？”迪克从提图斯的怀里抬起头来。

 

杰森张口打了个磕巴，他都没来得及和迪克解释，抓起电话就往提姆房间百米冲刺。

 

“我操了个他妈的鸡崽子提姆你必须得——”杰森一脚踢开提姆的卧室门，后者不出意料地正躺在床上，开着十六度的空调，试图用棉被把自己裹成一只蚕宝宝。杰森顿了顿，把骂到口的脏话咽了回去。“你得听听这个。”杰森说。

 

提姆睡眼惺忪地把手上的一次性手机关上，敷衍地冲他挥挥手，同时杰森手里的座机话筒应景地传来了盲音。

 

“……”

 

杰森感觉自己即时就能够死在这儿。

 

“出门的时候帮我把灯关一下，成不，大红。”提姆嘟嘟哝哝地翻了个身，背对着刺目的灯光，下一秒就睡了过去。

 

杰森希望登报和这个小屁狗屎混蛋脱离关系。

 

（别闹了，杰西，法律意义上你已经是个死人了。）


	14. Chapter 14

Tim真是为Jason做出了好多牺牲。

 

比如他开始停止用微波炉加热速食面。他尝试过不在睡衣里套一件棉T。他甚至还能记得去沃尔玛采购的时候给Jason带一盒杜蕾斯异形凸点。讲真，阻止Tim掀翻WE的办公桌统治世界成为宇宙暴君的唯一理由就是因为Jason实在是太让人分心了。Jason，老好Jason，有一个翘屁股的Jason，开着摩托载Tim一路突突突跑去百老汇看芝加哥的Jason，在WE前台厚颜无耻地将Timothy Jackson Drake-Wayne引申为“我的 **小娇妻** ”的Jason……这串单子就跟滚雪球似的没个完。

 

所以就算Tim为了Jason关掉手机里“锁屏显示消息内容”功能，也没什么好惊讶的，宇宙。这只是又一个平静的哥谭周二。如果你认真看过《耻辱》第三季的话，你就该学会关掉锁屏上跳出来的消息弹窗是多么重要，这能够保护你多少隐私被泄露。

 

比如眼下，（WE周一的晨会，好耶）Tim目不斜视地将手机从裤兜里掏出来——晨会简直是当代社会的铁处女，这样的刑罚早就该普及到阿卡姆去，让大家伙都围到桌边来开一场三到四个小时的马拉松会议，所有矛盾就都能迎刃而解了，真的——同时凝神微微点头做赞同状看着投影幕前的发言人——那是Bruce的堂弟来着不？老天，裙带关系，他真是爱死裙带关系了。Tim精准地在桌下摸黑按下锁屏的十六位大小写数字下划线字符emoji混合的密码，接着迅速地看了一眼弹出来的信息界面，Tim觉得自己的视网膜都要被辣掉了。

 

“给我个口爆（Give me a blowjob）。”白色对话框里大喇喇地写着这么一句话。

 

Tim的太阳穴开始狂跳。他第七千六十五次地庆幸自己没有把私人手机随便放在桌上的习惯。看在老天的份上，生活可能比家庭妇女在厨房幻想出来的轻度SM小说要更加玄幻！Tim，老好Tim，热爱和Jason一起黏黏糊糊挤在沙发上看末日丧尸浪漫小鸡电影的Tim，十八世纪文学的忠实爱好者Tim，用《屋顶上的小提琴手》和Jason求婚的Tim，冷静地在桌下盲打回复Jason，“你就不能稍微浪漫一点吗？”

 

作为周一早晨来说，这个要求还真不算过分。

 

Tim的手机下一秒就贴着他的大腿震动起来，Tim打了个激灵，眼睛在金属镜框后睁得略大了些，他隔着电容屏外加二十七英里都能够感觉到Jason夹杂在每一个字母间的戏谑，他高兴地回问：“ **给我在雨中机场的帝国大厦顶楼来个口爆** ？”


	15. jt preslash

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这一篇有英文翻译：http://archiveofourown.org/works/10998000

 

“你不要紧张。”Dick安抚他。

 

“我 _妹有_ 紧张。”Jason咆哮。

 

“是‘ _没有_ ’。”Damian说。

 

“别他妈纠正我的口音！”Jason一拳擂在桌上。

 

“别再说一口烂英语我就不用纠正你了。”Damian露出一个对于十岁小孩来说有些过分可爱的邪恶笑容。

 

虽然他还是好可爱，就算是暴怒的Jason也不得不承认这一点。但是他依旧很恨Damian，这个杀千刀的蝙蝠崽子。

 

“我根本没在怕的，”Jason无视Damian，重音强调。“一切都在计划之中。”

 

“我们有计划吗？”Stephanie举手提问。

 

“我们没有计划，”Cass眯起眼睛，怀疑Jason背着他们所有人自己偷偷做了计划。这样一点儿也不酷，Jayce。不过现在想一想，更有可能只是Jason在瞎扯给自己壮胆。“你在笑，Jason。你在紧张地笑。”

 

“吔屎吧，这是我志在必得的胜利微——嗷！”Jason说，Cass面无表情地用力往他肚子上来了一拳。

 

“这就是你上次发现7-11的热狗都卖光之后的紧张微笑。我认得你的紧张微笑。”Dick指出。

 

“这样的话，好吧！你发烧的时候身上还有奶油坚果的味道，大蓝！”Jason威胁地挥舞着拳头，家里没有任何一个人为此瑟缩。

 

“你有没有觉得他笑起来的时候牙齿很多？”Stephanie偷偷对Cass说。

 

Damian沉思地凝视着Jason呲着一口大白牙。“为什么他抽这么多烟牙还没有黄？”

 

“为什么你从四楼摔下来还没有折断肋骨。宇宙的未解之谜还多着呢，小子。”Jason一手指着他。

 

“瑜伽可以帮助你放松。”Cass提议。

 

她怀里的Titus赞同地吠了一声。

 

Dick不赞同，“你见过Jason做瑜伽时候的样子吗？”

 

Cass和Titus步调一致地摇摇头。

 

“瑜伽是娘们儿做的东西—— **TODD** ！”Damian被Jason扇了一记脑瓜，前者危险地绷紧肩头，随时准备好割开他义兄的喉咙。

 

“你对娘们儿有什么不满？”Jason十倍危险地瞪了回去。

 

Damian用阿拉伯语小声嘟哝着什么。

 

“噢得了吧，”Dick大叫，“你只是要告诉Tim你爱他，这有什么难的。”

 

Tim咀嚼能量棒的动作停住了，他站定在走廊上，循着声音探进半个脑袋看着房间里满满当当的兄弟姐妹，“谁叫我？”

 

Jason石化在地板上，其他人的目光如同探照灯一样齐刷刷投在他身上。他的胃里紧张得仿佛有一千只蝴蝶上下翻腾，然后猫咪来吃掉了蝴蝶，然后短吻鳄来吃掉了猫咪，然后大恐龙来吃掉了短吻鳄，然后泥脸来吃掉了大恐龙……

 

Jason猛地扭过身，二话没说从窗口跳了出去。

 

“这是不是 **四楼** 来着？”Damian扭头问Dick。


	16. 题目大概会叫做《失业时在做什么，有没有空，可以来恋爱吗？》没错我就是在捏四月新番

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 没什么用的Me before you au，瘸腿总裁大胡子提和红毛筋肉护工桶的设定，不知道为什么这里我就觉得pre疯疯癫癫的红发桶和胡子提很搭，这两个人大概是百分之三千的愤世嫉俗打嘴仗，其中包括各种笔者我用来扯哔的哲学谈话，等我读完柏拉图全集就来写这个（并不会写）
> 
> 以及捏一个tbbt quote，关于加入互助小组直面现实人生

 

你只能面对现实，无法逃避。Tim说，Dick蠢蠢欲动地站在他旁边想要放皇后乐队。

 

你敢举出一个你面对现实的例子吗。Jason说。

 

就像上次我们在沃尔玛的时候看到那个带着眼罩的运水工，我害怕了吗，是的，我逃避了吗，没有。我勇敢地上去掀开了他的眼罩。Tim说。

 

Jason。

 

Ok，首先。Jason说。你把那个运水工弄哭了。

 

而我们就知道了你没有眼球也是可以哭的。Tim说。


	17. Chapter 17

事情开始愈演愈烈了起来。

 

“你需要停下来，孩子。”Jason的声音愁苦，困倦，以及一杯白巧克力摩卡那么多的愤怒，顺着通讯电流沙沙地爬进Tim的耳朵里，咬着他的耳廓窃窃私语，低沉的声线按摩着他的耳鼓膜。

 

Tim从来不知道他光是听到一个人的声音就能够这么兴奋。兴奋，并且缺乏睡眠，毕竟他已经有，像是，三百个小时没有睡了。Tim需要睡眠。

 

“Tim需要睡眠”，这句话应该被刺绣在靠枕上，印在电线杆上，张开巨幅海报贴在地铁站里，租一架飞机写在天上，“ _Tim需要睡眠_ ”。整个东海岸的人民大概都知道Tim需要睡眠——多谢了，油管——仿佛全世界，整个地球，还有他妈的银河系都承载在名为Timothy Jackson Drake的小小螺丝钉上，他必须二十四乘七不停地连轴转，被无情的生活之鞭抽打无法停歇。Tim Drake已经取代Sherly Sandberg成为新生代年轻人工作狂的代名词，对此Tim并不高兴。他需要睡眠，没有谁能够比他更值得好好睡上八小时，并且发出让泥脸都会为之融化的，小猫咪喝水一样哇啦哇啦的呼噜声。

 

Tim还在收尾中，屏幕上的进度条已经跑到一多半了，他满意地，眼睛里布满血丝地看着三十多个电脑屏幕，仿佛看着他最得意的作品——这很有可能 **就是** 他最得意的作品。他感觉自己的脑子刚下了个崽，一个完美的，毫无瑕疵的，由代码和二进制构成的崽，没有人类婴儿嚎啕大哭和只会用泄殖腔制造垃圾的缺点，和他们那无神的，灰色镜面一样的瞳孔——而且 **完全不是Damian。**

Tim马上就能睡觉了，他穿上了他最舒服的法兰绒PJ，因为他是一个保守的小呆子，所以他里头还穿了一件T恤，上书 **地理超酷** 。他慢吞吞地，享受着用手指捻着纽扣推进扣眼里的过程。87%。然后他抓起手机，屏幕上的代码莹亮，为他的侧脸抹上一道森绿的光膜，他无知无觉地眯起眼睛笑起来，开始给每个人发晚安短信。

 

起初只是因为Alfred需要实时监控Tim的睡眠时长以及规律，所以Tim在睡前和醒来后都会给老管家发一条信息报告。然后收件人扩张到了Ma Kent，因为她就是这么一个好人，而且做得一手好丸子汤，Tim完全不知道自己经历了什么，只记得农场，泥巴，小猪，苹果派，阳光和抚摸。再然后他开始给Bruce发短信，一半是为了父子情，一半是为了把蝙蝠侠也拉进“晚睡大军惹毛Alfred”作为同伙。

 

到最后，JLA，JSA，少年泰坦，泰坦们，每个人都被囊括进了Tim的晚安短信范畴中（除了Ra's）。Tim不晓得为什么事情会变成这样，但是似乎每个人都对此乐见其成。宇宙真是神秘。

 

“TIM。”

 

“我在，”Tim低声回答，完全处于条件反射。他咬着大拇指指甲犹豫了片刻，最后还是关掉了电脑主机。他不需要机器运作的蜂鸣声来催眠，他有更好的。

 

Tim抹摸黑爬到床上去，很小心地没有把自己溺死在棉被里。他得设法让Jason继续说下去，不能停。Tim的脑子艰难地转动了一下，不知道该选哪一句搭讪词能够更好地打开对话。

 

“你在听我说话吗Timbo？”

 

“唔——”这根本不算是回答，更像是梗在喉咙里的苦痛呻吟。

 

对面叹了一口气，Tim觉得自己半边身体已经彻底麻痹了。他满足地叹息。“小子，我说你得停下来。”

 

“好的Jayce，”只要你能继续说话，好的，是的，没错，Yes I do。我愿意。

 

“你不能再继续熬夜了，宝宝鸟，你在听吗小红？”

 

“是的Jay。”Tim的动物脑从此处开始接管对话，第一性优先，混蛋。

 

“我说了什么？”Jason听上去气急败坏又想笑。

 

“……”

 

动物脑可能睡着了。

 

“Timmers？”

 

Jason快要心脏病发了，他是不是该拨911。

 

“……也爱你，Jason，”Tim发出一串唏哩呼噜的声音，很像是被床单或者口水呛住了。这傻孩子永远学不会仰面睡，永远要像一具直挺挺的僵尸一样趴在床上。吓死人。

 

Jason绝对没有在打击毒贩的时候傻笑。

 

他放走了那群屁滚尿流的人渣，双手插兜，吹着口哨快活地走在阴森的石子小巷里，就像第一天穿上黄披风一样。


	18. drabble by heartslogo选译 II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 如有不妥立刻撤文

[授权](http://heartslogos.tumblr.com/info)

 

 

**Drabble, Drabble**

By heartslogos

 

    255

 

梗概：这是一个Tim是堕天使au

 

    “他妈的婊子养的。”Jason揉着太阳穴，Tim正悄无声息坐在他身畔。“你把他弄坏了。”他冲着Dick厉声说。他一手在Tim冷淡的面孔前晃了晃。“噢哟，Tim，还在吗？”

 

Tim眨了眨眼。“目标不在这座城市。”

 

Damian皱起眉，一屁股坐在位子上，手上闲闲地把玩翻转着餐刀。“你又是怎么知道的？”

 

Tim歪了歪头。他稍微皱起了鼻子。“我刚才搜索过了。”

 

其他三个兄弟都带着些许困惑盯着他。Jason动手点起一根烟，Tim从他手里夺过烟盒，直接变没了。“这是个肮脏的习惯。”

 

“你他妈算什么人，就敢来跟我讨论肮脏的习惯——回收灵魂先生？”Jason咆哮。堕天使的脸上闪过一丝受伤的表情，随着一阵翅膀窸窣的声音，他消失不见了。

 

Jason咽下一声咒骂，意识到有两道沉重的目光落在他身上。“怎么？”

 

“干得好啊，Todd。你刚才就这么把我们消灭恶魔的最佳助力赶跑了。”Damian说，仿佛下一刻就能用手上那把钝刀捅穿某人。“你就不能直接承认自己对那个该死的天使有感情，然后停止这种，用Grayson的话来说，‘扯头发’的小孩把戏？”

 

“要知道——你完全可以不要提那件事。”Dick说，眼中流露出责备。“他原本是好意。可你却一直伤害他的感情。”

 

Jason冲那两人怒目而视，“管好自己的事就得了你们。”

 

**他是我的天使，又不是你们的。**

 

 

254

 

“为什么总是你们三个？”Bruce叹气，Cass，Jason和Tim只是耸肩。

 

“中间儿综合征。”Tim说。

 

“把注意力分一点给我们，老爸。”Jason附和说，一手松松地搭在Cass肩上。“黑羊儿也需要你关爱。”

 

“咩。”Cass说，两手分别绕在俩兄弟的腰上。“♪黑绵羊儿咩咩叫，凝固汽油有没有？♪”

 

“♪没有啊，没有啊，女士，我们统统用光啦。♪”Tim唱着答。Bruce叹息着，试图最起码持续和三人中的其中一个保持目光交流，但是他做不到，因为他感觉注视其中任何一个人都让他无法忍受。

 

“我们会讨论这个的。”Bruce说，“在稍晚些的时候。”

 

三个人窃笑起来，因为他们 **知道** 他们会逃掉这个的。Bruce总是会有更重要的事要顾虑，而他们会明目张胆地滥用这一点优势。

 

“等我回到这个太阳系，回到这个无线电频率的时候，”Bruce说，他知道Clark肯定在偷听，并且给每个人实况转播这一切。他彻底对八卦分子投降了。

 

这个，可和 **收集信息不一样** ，Dick。

 

“当然。”Jason说，“拜了，老爹。又丢下我们这群可怜的中间小孩孤立无援。我懂了。”

 

“我们会通过暴力来缓解被父亲角色疏远的痛苦，就像你教我们的一样。”Tim信誓旦旦，这个玩笑其实有些戳痛点，但是在场每个人都决定不计较这事了，因为——咳嗯。

 

有时候你就得忽略一些事儿。

 

“别给Alfred添麻烦。”Bruce说，“别再和Dick对着干了。你们知道他总是会赢的，而你们只会变得更加悲惨。”

 

“乱讲。”Cass抗议，“上次差点儿就赢了。”

 

“上次没有谁真正是赢了的。”Jason说。

 

“嘘。”Cass捏他的腰。“嘘。”

 

Bruce叹气，面对这一场闹剧背过身去。

 

-

 

这场意外不是她的错。Cass俯视着地上横着七八辆不同的驾座以及救护车。这真的不是她的错。她只是碰巧在这儿，然后事情就这么发生了。

 

Cass耸肩。

 

反正也是他们活该。

 

“当我说帮我分散一下注意力的时候，”Dick在她身旁着陆，开口说，“这可不是我预想中的场景。”

 

“反正他们也跑不了。”她说。

 

“这倒是真的，没人试图逃跑。”Dick沉思，“但这仍然不是我预想中的。我倒不是说我不赞成这个。顺带说一句，技巧令人印象深刻。我真自豪。”

 

“老师教得好。”Cass转向他，露出那个老大哥教给她的微笑。Dick回给她一个同样的微笑。

 

“O肯定会为这出计划自豪。你到底是怎么让他们同一时间驶到这儿来的？”

 

“秘密。”Cass在嘴上比了一个拉链的姿势。

 

“每个女孩都有秘密。”Dick附议。

 

每个人都有，Cass纠正他，但是她知道这是习语。

 

虽然这些习语有点蠢。

 

“好吧，感谢你分散了注意力，我们可以能够获取情报了。”Dick说，一手轻轻搭在她肩头，嘴唇贴在她的额角上。“谢了，小妹。清掉所有痕迹，不要让其他人知道我们在这儿。”

 

“不客气。”她说，靠着Dick，抬起脸亲了亲他的下颔。“罗宾呢？”

 

“和B集合了。我准备在回家前再稍微巡视一下。这些痕迹太干净了，我感觉有点不对劲。你来吗？”

 

Cass轻拍了一记他的屁股，随后从他胳膊底下溜走了。Dick大笑。

 

“我该先让你出发几分钟吗？”

 

“老年人。”Cass扭头叫道，听到他的靴子蹭过地面，随后是奔跑的声音，她笑起来。

 

她总是能如愿以偿。

 

-

 

“只是一个晚上，冷静点。”Jason说，“到底谁会在意Tim需要有人帮他代班？他需要休息一晚。看看他的小脸儿，简直糟糕透顶。你难道不心疼他吗？”

 

“闭嘴，你没有在帮忙。”Tim说，他靠在沙发上，双眼紧闭。“我希望这段对话被录下来以证明这不是我的选择。我是被迫留在这儿的。我被 **挟持** 了。”

 

“嘘。”Cass坐在她的专座——Tim的肚子上说，双手抱臂，俯视着他。“睡觉。”

 

“你瞪着我还怎么睡！”Tim说。

 

“如果你能够站在淋浴间里睡着，你也能躺着睡着。”Cass说，用指尖戳他下巴颏儿。“睡。”

 

“又不是说你一声令下我就能睡着！”

 

“你当然不能了。”Jason嗤笑，转身看向Bruce。“总而言之，行吧，我会帮他顶班的。有什么大不了？”

 

“ **你不是W.E.的主要股东** ，这就是那个大不了，而且绝大多数人仍然认为 **你死了** 。”Bruce说。

 

“我感觉在这些媒体眼中，每个富庶家庭每十年至少需要一次出柜派对。”Jason说。“而就我而言，我出棺材了。惊喜吧！”

 

“不好笑。”Tim说，随后叫起来—— **“快睡。”“你老是打我还让我怎么睡。”** ——他那边传来一阵窸窣的声音。

 

“恰恰相反，我十分好笑。”Jason盖过那阵声音说道。“你就放心吧，B。一切都在控制之中。”

 

“定义一下 **控制之中** 。”Bruce说，此时Jason已经开始引着他出去。

 

“救我。”Tim大叫。“你应该是我的搭档才对。”

 

“有时候你得靠自己。”Bruce说，Jason继续把他推出房间。“我不能帮你解决所有的战斗。”

 

“你就是个辣鸡。辣鸡！”

 

-

 

“你到底怎么做到的。那种想要在他说完之前打断他的冲动简直难以忍耐。”Dick问道，他们一起穿过人群，糊着一张虚情假意的笑脸。

 

“我思考所有可以毁了他的方式。”Tim咬牙回答。“我甚至幻想过，真的。这是唯一能够让我熬过去的方法。我也会想想我母亲会怎么说。”

 

“说的是好话吗？”

 

“拜托。你又不是/没/见过我母亲。”

 

“那倒是。我在想我妈会说些什么。”

 

“尽量在下一次的时候别让你的灵魂之光熄灭了——冲着那些孤儿小孩微笑，Dick。很明显这就是为什么B要付钱让我们去矫正牙齿。”

 

“你是说让 **你** 去矫正牙齿。除了几个月之前的年度大清理之外，我还没有做过任何矫正之类的。”

 

“骗子，你的脸在高呼着求我揍上去。”Tim哼声说。

 

“我对我的脸从不撒谎。”

 

“当然不了。抬起头，大波遗孀从七点钟方向朝你袭来。快摆出你的/单身可口小鲜肉/脸出来。”

 

“你吓到我了。Bruce不该带你来这么多次。”

 

“我们都会有自己的应对策略，Dick。”

 

 

253

 

“我不是说真正的驯鹿。我们已经有很多鹿了。我甚至不确定同时在私人地域拥有这么多鹿是否合法。”Bruce说，手势比划着大宅后方那片森林区域，Tim的那些鹿分别散布在各自领地中。

 

“你应该说清楚到底是哪种鹿。”Tim说，和Damian击掌庆祝，随后男孩伸长手靠近了上述驯鹿中的某一只。

 

Bruce猜这大概还算安全，只要Tim别走得太远就行。Tim有一种 **骇人** 的能力，能够说服动物跟从他。迄今为止，唯一值得庆幸的就是这条定律只适用于任何被城市化了的动物，而鹿群正坚定地大步向此迈进。

 

他不知道如果某天他回到家，发现Tim驯服了一匹狮子或是一头长颈鹿的话，自己该怎么办才好。也许让Tim永永远远搬出去算了，虽然这很有可能会让Alfred和Dick对他生气。以及即便Diana和Clark喜欢对这件事开玩笑，可他的家并非流浪动物的收留所，而且 **他的儿子和女儿可不是流浪动物，Diana** 。

 

“把它们送回去。”Bruce说，“否则它们会吃掉草坪，以及Alfred辛勤的园艺成果。”

 

“你不能就这么把它们送回去。”Tim说，“再说了，现在是冬天——哪来的草坪？到处都是雪。你只是酸我，因为我对于圣诞节可比你拿手多了。”

 

“你是犹太人。”

 

“不全是。只是因为我父亲是犹太人罢了，所以我其实没有多少犹太血统。”Tim顶回去。“而且我妈可是天主教徒。这一点有些奇怪，考虑到她的性格，但是随便了。重点是，你想要驯鹿？我就搞来了驯鹿。 **不用客气** 。”

 

“不——Tim，你不能就这么把驯鹿放在我的地产下。”

 

“法律意义上讲我已经继承了这栋房子，你要知道。”Tim指出。“我只是让你住在这里而已。”

 

“我还没死。”

 

“但是遗嘱已经公布了，而且我冬天就走了，真的。”Tim耸耸肩。“再说了，瞧瞧Damian那张快活的小脸儿啊。”

 

Damian的脸看上去的确稚气得惊人，他惊叹地看着驯鹿围上来舔他的脸和头发。

 

“别让他们吃掉你弟弟。”

 

“别开玩笑了，Bruce。我让他们留肚子吃Jason当甜品。你知道Jason对鹿过敏吗？我现在才知道，而 **这一幕肯定会辉煌无比** 。”

 

-

 

“到了圣诞第五天，”Tim嘶声说，阴森森的，他的确见到过什么东西，“他给了我五个金贩毒团伙。”

 

Cass发出沉思的鼻音，她盯着天花板，脚上漫无目的地打着圈，一面再次翘起二郎腿。

 

“你知道圣诞第六天发生了什么吗，Cass？”

 

“不知道。”

 

“ **六只生蛋的鹅** 。我吓到了。我真的十分惊恐他到底怎么把那玩意儿带进——你知道的。哥谭。”

 

“可能他只是想给你六只鹅。”

 

“他给了我五个金贩毒团伙，四个间谍的位置，三个法国护照，两只科莫多龙——顺说一句，Damian可喜欢那个了——还有一只 **喙里衔着天堂树杈的凤凰** 。它 **不应该存在才对** ，Cass。它们是不应该存在的。我该怎么办。”

 

> （注：此处Jason在捏双关梗：在圣诞节的第六天，我的真爱送我：六只生蛋的鹅、五只金戒指、四只鸣唱的鸟儿、三只法国母鸡、两只鸠、及一只站在梨树上的鹧鸪鸟。有意者可以查一下这首歌）

 

Cass看也不看地伸出手，指尖搭在他的嘴上。

 

“嘘。”她说，举起另一只手指着天花板。

 

Tim等待着。

 

“天杀的他妈到底什么鬼？”Jason咆哮，“操他妈什么鬼？”

 

“你知道狐狸有时候会猎鹅吗。”Cass说，“以及Jason的姓可以被翻译成狐狸？这是真的。Stephanie和我在查小宝宝名字的时候发现的。”

 

“你们为什么在查小宝宝名字？”

 

“这样我就可以给宝宝起名字。”

 

“什么宝宝？”

 

Cass给了他一个 **眼神** ，Tim立刻闭嘴了。

 

“我觉得他做这个是为了逗你一笑。”Cass说，“你可能也的确笑了，但是我还是不赞成送羊这事。”

 

“我来不是问你赞不赞成他。我是来找你寻求帮助如何才能甩脱他。以及 **你是怎么知道他干了些什么的？** ”

 

“我知道一些事。”

 

-

 

“计划是这样的，我准备走上去，吻他。没了。”Tim说，眯着眼睛看着他的酒杯。“我压根不爱喝酒。”

 

“这就怪了，因为你老是抱怨个不停。”Kon说，和Bart击掌庆祝。

 

> （*Wine和Whine同音）

 

Tim无视了他们两个，转向Cassie，“提醒我一下，为什么我要在檞寄生下干这个？”

 

“确切来说是红色檞寄生。其他人都打扮好了。这简直是塑胶人眼中的美好时光。”Cassie纠正他，“而且Jason不能老是你们俩中间耍浪漫的那个。”

 

“我不知道你是怎么理解浪漫的，但是我们的第一次约会可是字面意义上的 **出去** 进行 **太空冒险** ，还帮助阻止了一场星系大战。那可不好玩。”Tim一手捋过脑侧的头发。“我差点丢了一只耳朵。”

 

“但是你的新发型好酷哟。”Bart说。

 

“解释一下为什么我就不能简简单单吻他。”Tim说，“解释。”

 

“浪漫啊。”Cassie说，捏了捏他的手肘。

 

“娱乐我们啊。”Kon一手搭在Tim肩上，把他转向Jason的方向。

 

“有新意啊。”Bart把他往前推。

 

Jason在屋子那头冲他笑起来，眨了眨眼，然后就消失在了人群里。

 

“我这次肯定又会亲到Conner或者Kyle脸上去，我就是知道。”Tim嘟哝着。“老天，我不知道Bruce是怎么在这些派对上享受乐趣的，但是我明年肯定要搞明白。”

 

-

 

“你是个真正的麻烦， **John Doe** 。”Tim说，声音一如Cass整晚都在给他续杯的红酒一样干涩——“不给他喝酒就只能来点更烈的东西了。”Cass说，“而且我需要他为了一些 **事** 保持清醒。”——，审视着即时贴上Jason干净利落的字迹，Jason将纸条贴在Tim的名字上。除了Alfred的礼物，就算是Jason也不敢浪到乱搞Alfred准备的礼物。

 

> （*John Doe，无名氏，这篇里他们应该在玩猜名字的游戏）

 

“监狱暴动那样的麻烦。”Jason同意他，伸手摸到那一堆礼物附近，乱揉Damian的头发，“对吧？”

 

Damian差不多是猛扑到地上以此避开Jason的手掌。

 

“Jeff。”Cass说，捏起那张即时贴，她的指甲上涂着某种仿佛类似血色和人工果汁的亮色甲油。“你不像一个Jeff。”

 

“我也是这么想的来着。”Dick说，坐在自己的位置上抻直腿拿脚推了推Tim的膝盖，“我告诉过你了，你不像个Jeff。”

 

“我也不像个Tim。人们不会长得像他们的名字，我求你了。”

 

“他们会。”

 

“他们不会。”

 

“Damian看起来就像Damian。”

 

Damian无视了他们，继续带着惊人的兴趣和热情捣鼓着超级女孩送给他的那一盒子乐高积木。

 

他们都知道，一个星期之内家里就会出现乐高陷阱了——比如掉进鞋子里的积木。

 

“Damian是个特别案例。”Tim说，“Damian **整个人都十分特殊** 。”

 

-

 

“真的没人能上了吗？”Jason嘶声说，手机夹在肩膀和耳朵之间，“Tim呢？”

 

“死了，就世界而言，接下来三个小时他都是死的。”Stephanie回答，“手机给我，你甚至不应该在接电话。你不是在厨房里来着？”

 

“没有人接电话。”Jason回答，“我们需要有人把冰块送去402房。”

 

“我们现在 **没有人手了** 。”Stephanie说，眯起眼睛看着她装在门对面的镜子里映射出前门被打开了，“操，狗屎。好吧，你负责这个。然后我来挂上我的交际扑克脸处理那个。我他妈恨死假期了。”

 

“不，你不行。”Jason说，Stephanie叹气。

 

“是，我不行。打给Cass，她可能有空。”

 

“你开玩笑呢，他们整晚都在不停点歌，她现在已经黏在钢琴上了。”Jason一手捋过头发，“好的，夫人，我们马上就到。您要什么年份的？”

 

“我可以帮忙啊。”Colin说，听上去有些上气不接下气，踉跄地走进待命室。

 

“你看上去马上就要摔倒把你的脸跌成八瓣了。然后Damian就会愤而起义，然后天知道接下来会发生什么？”Jason低声说，“Damian人呢？”

 

“处理七楼休息室的暴走客人去了。”Colin说。“我们本来想让Tim去来着，他睡着了。”

 

“那是谁负责停车？”

 

“Stephanie，不是吗？”

 

“不啊，她负责前台。”

 

“那就可能是Dick了。”

 

“Dick整晚都在吧台忙活。”

 

“我不知道了！反正肯定有人在做！”


	19. Chapter 19

提姆沒有睡著。

  
提姆坐在大貝利漢堡店里，帶著昏昏欲睡的無聊之眼倦怠地將目光投向在收銀臺后忙碌的身影。

  
他一手撐著腮幫子，嘴唇戳在被他咬得扁扁的吸管口上，被垃圾碳酸飲料浸潤得瑩紅的上唇自然而然地撅起來。

  
傑森在收拾桌子，他太高了，脊背筆挺，就像有誰往他的骨頭里焊了一截鋼管似的。只有必要時刻他才會弓身，把自己猶如人間行走性感之神的屁股翹起來，統一派發的棕色制服褲被撐起一個飽滿圓潤的弧度，就像他的褲子裏藏著兩顆籃球一樣。提姆想插一隻鉛筆上去。

  
提姆撐得稍微動一動就會有完整的漢堡從他的喉管里滑出來。

  
有著一個好屁股的傑森對上的提姆的視線，衝著他挑起嘴角，露出白森森的八顆牙。


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 記一個推特調情偏32梗 原梗來自推特()

  
大概就是提總在推上有一大推迷妹每天舔他，stalker他的舊記錄，發佈會，年會視頻，每次出新照片就會有一大群留言“老公我要給你生猴子啊啊啊啊”，然後大紅很無聊地拿自己的私人帳號去調戲提摩西的官方號，也就是華麗麗的WE總裁提摩西傑克遜德雷克-韋恩的那個帳號，大紅管不住他的手，他熱愛調侃一切嚴肅的東西，他管提姆叫公主，而你還以為他能管住自己的雙手別亂放。

  
然後

  
J.T :@Timothydrake CHOKE ME DADDY 

  
因特網立馬群魔亂舞

  
紅羅賓只能在訊號里惡狠狠地威脅他，If you don't delete This I'm gonna CHOKE you to death.

 

然後傑森在耳機那頭給他哼LDR的without you，就是那句“I could be your china doll If you'd Like to see me fall”

  
然後phone sex 

  
(你們猜Barbs有沒有在聽)


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 滥用2bg梗，提姆女装接近任务目标

“生活就是这么个婊嫖客，你得为了他在比基尼涂蜜蜡，漂染你的胡子，做个漂漂的美甲，然后在你的胸前装两团34D的假奶子。”杰森教育道。

 

达米安从来没有这么庆幸过他是个十岁的深肤小孩。

 

杰森一眼就看穿他，“别高兴那么早，达米儿，等到提姆的屁股健壮到能撑破女裙，而我们的下一个目标喜欢阿拉伯风情的美女时，你就要上了。”

 

（达米儿是杰森在心情好的时候对他恶心巴拉的爱称，为了表现（布鲁斯一再强求的）兄弟情，就跟这家里的关系曾经正常过一样？这个称呼迅速地在家里流行起来，直到某天晚餐的时候阿福不小心溜出一句“您还需要再来一份羊排吗，达米儿少爷。”后者差点没拿餐刀当场自戕。杰森那天不在，但是提姆snapchat发给他看了。第二天一早杰森特意赶回家来吃早餐：更不如说是给诸位老少爷们儿做早餐，好叫老好潘尼沃斯能在早晨多休息一会儿。他坏笑着冲打开门的达米安说的第一句话就是，“您还需要再来一份达米儿吗，少爷。”

 

达米安当即就把门重重地甩在他脸上。）

 

达米安嗤笑一声以表现他大爷完全不在乎，然而细想一下，陶德很有可能是说真的。——他决定回去就加大训练强度，打死也不能像德雷克似的，耻辱地穿着粉粉护士短裙做饵，勾引喜欢三流爱情小说邂逅桥段兼有制服情结的黑道大佬。

 

“我觉得比基尼脱毛这一项是完全没有必要的，”提姆面无表情道，“如果他当时已经能够看到我的比基尼部位的话，我的胯下明显有个比‘热带丛林’更加骇人的‘孟加拉虎’等着他光临好吗。”

 

“你那儿压根算不上‘孟加拉虎’，更像是从米高梅公司溜出来的‘粉红豹’，小巧迷你，四处行窃。”杰森嘲道。

 

“因为我就是这么‘突如其来地闯入你的世界偷走你的心’吗？”提姆拾起桌上的某本言情小说棒读道。

 

站在一旁举着DV拍家庭录像带的迪克笑到镜头狂抖，事后每个人看到这一段的时候都会有恶心的反应。“就像看IMAX过山车一样，”史蒂芬妮评价道。

 

卡珊就像拿到真人比例大小的芭比娃娃一样兴奋，虽然她脸上不显，但是她很兴奋。兴奋之处就体现在她一手打理过了卡若琳·希尔伪装过程的所有事宜。 **所有，事宜。** 包括上述的比基尼脱毛，以及将她上唇的汗毛染成自然金，以及美甲，以及假，咳。所有事宜。

 

提姆的指甲一直修得很短，但是他的手指十分好看，修长白皙，十指尖尖是漂亮的淡粉色。除了要磨掉手心过重的茧子之外，一切完美。眼下卡珊正在帮他做指甲，“你是想要落日红，还是金属蓝，还是我在你的十个手指上画上不同的迪士尼公主？”她眼中罕见地闪烁着期待星星，提姆觉得自己内心正在经受极大的煎熬，“落日红，谢谢。”杰森在帮他调试假胸的位置顺便吃豆腐；迪克在拍摄录影带以及作为精神病式的狂笑背景音；史蒂芬妮在维多利亚的秘密帮提姆 **买内衣；** 达米安在呕吐；提图斯在维多利亚的秘密陪着史蒂芬妮帮提姆买内衣，那姑娘真的在肩上扛着一只能够一口咬下她半个脑袋的大丹狗，试图佯装自己是那种带着小小泰迪犬的贵妇，“我上哪儿都带着我的狗狗，你管得着吗。”她骄矜地冲着街边给她怪异眼神的路人叫道。

 

提姆的唇上仍旧覆着一层白色糊状物体，“你要再像上次那样忘记提醒我擦掉这个，我真的会杀掉你。”他嘟哝道。而杰森正在向每个人讲那个《提姆·德雷克-韦恩总裁因为忘记及时擦掉染毛膏造成二级化学灼伤不得不告诉每一个员工他得了疱疹》的传奇故事。

 

“我 **真的** 会杀掉你，”提姆警告道。

 

“要知道，你这样看起来还挺辣的，大眼红唇，金发巨乳，还有我最喜欢的一点——唇畔满是白色不明液体，”杰森评价道。

 

而提姆的粉色一字裙紧绷到遮掩不住他的任何反应。

 

“你记得不要憋尿，不然也会造成短暂勃起，”卡珊熟练地告诫他，随后满意地点点头，“完美。”

 

* * *

 

“情况如何？”史蒂芬妮欢快的文字泡冒了出来，提姆——卡若琳拿起她的粉粉手机，点开屏幕上的粉粉气泡，面颊绯红，嘴角带笑；内心腐烂，但求一死：“他问我几点下班（Get off），大概要准备约我出去。”

 

“哇哦，一个愿意等你到高潮（Get off）的男人，一定要留住他。”史蒂芬妮如是回复道。

 

“说得跟我每次不是等到你一起才去的一样。”杰森即刻回道。

 

达米安退出了这个讨论组。

 

提姆又开始觉得裙子有点发紧了。


	22. Chapter 22

      杰森从卧室出来的时候，看到提姆坐在那张巨大无比拿来当办公桌的铝制乒乓球台前，面对着一台电脑，泪流满面。

 

  ** **我勒个大槽。****

 

      杰森被吓到了。这孩子在他面前哭的次数简直屈指可数（还是加上了在床笫见，嗯哼，你懂得），提姆一直是这个家里最理性冷酷成熟最蝙蝠侠的那个男孩，他从高中辍学之后拿到了两个学位，他操纵运营着一家数十亿资产的集团公司以及多个慈善组织和政治团体，他同时也是哥谭市连续三届空气性爱冠军——匿名的，当然了。重点是，提摩西不是那种哭唧唧软乎乎泪汪汪看起来粉红软萌甜美可人的类型（再一次的，嗯哼），好吗，他家里没哪个是这种类型，包括史蒂芬妮和卡珊，这两个人在面对那些恼人的蕾丝和缎子和西装领结的时候表现出了相当的男子气概，不像他们家的男孩子，面对阿福手里拿着的发梳和衬衫尖叫着四下逃窜。

 

      提姆应该是那种，一点儿尖锐，一点儿困困，再加上一点儿毒舌和聪明才智和性感和糟糕食物选择和更多的困困。他的眼泪更多是生理性困出来的，而眼下，提摩西·杰克森·德雷克-韦恩，红头罩的秘密男友/同居人/性奴/骗你的，桌上坐拥着半片还没有经过行政黑洞的纸质资料，上面遍布着黄黄的奇多芝士粉指头印，此外角落还摞着一堆很有艺术性的咖啡纸杯，一些装备零碎，几张黑胶唱片（家里甚至都没设备来放这玩意儿），半块夏威夷披萨，碟子里凉掉的煎蛋渣渣和一些墨水，坐在他最不舒服的一张转椅上，面对着屏幕上跑着橡树岭国立试验所的超级电脑运算，以及一半韦恩集团上季度的财务报表，静默地泪流满面。

 

      杰森字面意义上地恐慌症发作了——这事儿可不常见，他和蝙蝠侠对吼过，看在老天的份上。上一次他恐慌症发作还是在家里和阿福开起了那个“我要在墓碑上刻着‘别他妈在复活我了你们这群傻逼’”笑话的时候，老管家脸上的表情叫他们家这个两百磅的大汉像个虎钳下的脆弱小鸡蛋，彻底举旗投降，并且屈辱地写下两千字的检讨书关于绝不拿自己的死亡开玩笑，那玩意儿还被贴在了冰箱上，旁边还跟着一个小小的红勾勾和B-。

 

      现在杰森应该快快地躺在沙发上双腿直立好度过这段恐慌期，但是眼下他娇小萌萌的男朋友支楞着一头乌发凌乱地盖在他宽大睿智的额头上，大颗眼泪从这位迪士尼公主的蓝眼睛里滚落下来，顺着他脆弱的下颔线条滑过，最后在他的灰色瑜伽裤上沁出一片可疑的深色水渍。

 

      杰森觉得自己应该做点什么，他应该做点什么，对吧？他要上去给他一个安慰抱抱吗，他要滚去厨房给他做点什么吃的好让他振奋一下精神吗，他要打电话给老爹吗不别打，他要给提姆买一个早日康复的熊熊吗，维基应该有一个专题教你如何应对你的男朋友提姆哭了之后的情况。

 

      “嗨，小咕咕，”杰森最后选择小心翼翼地靠近他们家的初生鹿宝宝，用他毕生最柔缓温和的语调叫他，“你还好吗？”

 

      （小咕咕是提姆的安慰昵称，顺带说，因为他讲话的时候就和宝宝一样叽叽咕咕的。）

 

      提姆不受控制地打了个哭嗝，也可能是被他吓得，提姆很容易被吓到，然后飞快地逃到地球的另一个角落去，或者抽出棍子暴打你一顿，你需要耐心地一点点靠近他，让他熟悉你的气味然后……

 

      你可以自己去谷歌如何驯养鹿宝宝了好吗，杰森还有个男朋友要哄。

 

      提姆努力想要收住眼泪，他看起来挺不好意思的，杰森蹲下来摸了摸他湿漉漉的下巴颏儿，安抚地将宽厚手掌搭在他的膝盖上——

 

      提姆如同触电一样往后仰，两条腿直咧咧地伸直，他十分不体面地嗷了一声，就像那种塑料跳跳蛙玩具一样，杰森摸到了他膝盖上隐秘的阴蒂，然后他就整个人扭曲了起来，小脸儿拧巴成了一团，如同现代油画《德雷克的呐喊》。

 

      （提姆有个坏习惯，他总是两只脚踩在椅子上，将膝盖收在怀里，像一个没有安全感的鸟球球一样蜷成球，只矜贵地伸出两条胳膊来敲打电脑，处理文件，吃奇多。同时他的身体危险地向前倾斜，小腿就这么紧绷绷地压在铝制桌面冷酷坚挺的线条上，然后——他的腿就麻了，动一动就会惨烈地抽筋。然后提姆只能整个人凝在座位上，痛到不能自己。）

 

      杰森冷漠地站起来，觉得自己把感情投放在这人身上简直是浪费青春。

 

      然后他躺倒沙发上去抬高双腿，没错，他的恐慌症还没过去呢。

 

- END -


	23. Chapter 23

   提姆永远不知道杰森在大种姓那儿继承了多少东西。

  
    （又丢了多少东西。）

  
    比如这天他下班回来发现家里插着熏香，烟雾袅袅，ipod插在音响上放着禅乐。

  
    杰森在做瑜伽。

    杰森盘着腿坐在地上把自己拗成了一个人形扭扭乐。他的下巴搁在地板上，肋骨抵着瑜伽垫子，肌腱凸起拧出一个诡异的造型，线条一路从胸口束收到腰腹，腰部突兀地往上折起，股肉被两边逼得绷成一个浑圆的肉丘，双腿往前翘成一个棱角分明的半圆，脚尖堪堪点在脑袋两边。

    提姆觉得浑身都肌肉都在酸痛。

    “呃,”他说

    “你好啊帅哥。”杰森朝他打招呼。

    提姆从来不知道杰森的身上还有纹身，从脸颊两侧延伸到脖颈，肩背，胸前腰后，那些闪闪发亮的纹路细密地缠上他两条弯扭成凌空腾跃造型的结实大腿。

    杰森在发光。

    提姆不知道他是该尖叫还是该勃起。

    蝙蝠侠知道这事儿吗。

    “是啊，很酷吧。”杰森目不斜视地盯着咖啡桌上那一坨揉成团的奇多包装袋。

    神谕知道这事儿吗。

    提姆想哭。

    “呃，”他说。

    “你知道真正的瑜伽大师可以用生殖器汲水吗。”杰森说道。

    提姆现在知道了。

    杰森换了个姿势，他缓缓地抬起一条腿，从一个古怪的半圆变回到服帖地面的一条线。

    他的蛋不疼吗，提姆想。

    Ipod跳到播放列表的下一首歌，是小甜甜的Toxic。

    提姆的八千万个脑细胞仿佛正在群魔乱舞，而杰森还跟老僧入定似的保持着他如同真知棒似的造型。

    “呃，”他说，赶在女高音唱到那句“你的甜蜜舌尖划过我唇 ”之前问道，“你为啥会发光。”

    “我的 **精液** 也会发光。”杰森说道，仿佛这就是世间一切的答案。


	24. Chapter 24

    提姆翻了个身从床上坐起来。

    这很罕见，考虑到提姆身上一半的树懒宝宝基因，多少次家里人试图把熟睡的提姆从冰箱柜/电脑矩阵/天花板/浴缸/蝙蝠车下/霸王龙嘴里哄出来，以及他半个小时前才挣扎着滚回到床上去，除非是——不，就算雷霄本人和蝙蝠侠手挽手在他床边大跳光腿踢踏舞他也不会醒来的。

    可是提姆从床上坐了起来，眼皮耷拉着，头发乱糟糟地掩住了半张脸（他总是不记得剪头发），抱着被子呆愣楞地瞪着床头荧光绿的数字从03：45跳到03:46，他花了好一会儿才从睡眠深处扒拉出一点点理智的残渣，他抓起手机按了速拨4键。

    被挂掉了。

    提姆是个坚持不懈的好孩子，在全哥谭都在窃窃私语蝙蝠侠的死的时候，在迪克接过那身黑披风的时候，在秩序不再，世界颠倒混乱的时候，是他追到世界尽头地狱夹缝里去把布鲁斯拖了回来。再往前倒回去一点点，早在杰森穿着绿色小短裤晃来荡去的时候，提姆就能整夜地追在他屁股后头（真的，屁股后边）拍照追踪，一处不落。

    所以提姆再次拨了过去。

    床头的时间跳到了4:12。

    啪地一声，电话接通了，杰森带着两倍睡意和十倍暴躁的声音顺着滋滋电流暴喝一句，“ **干！** ”

    提姆很困，他困得整个人都危险地往左倾斜，再倒下去十五度他的脑袋瓜能顺势扑通摔下去亲吻地面，可他得把这个弄清楚了。他揉了揉眼睛，不自觉吧嗒了一下嘴。

    “你也好啊，杰森。”他说道，设法捋直了舌头。

    你永远不能正面回应杰森燃烧着的黑色火焰，这只会引火烧身。

    “你到底知不知道他妈的现在是几点——天杀的我在你床头放那个钟就是为了让你有点时间观念！”

    杰森很困，他今天好好整顿了一番码头那边贩人口的贱人们，这里头包括了大量不必要的脏话（也许是很必要的？）和爆炸和追逐和更多的脏话，所以——这也就是哥谭的又一个星期二，没啥特别的。但他还是很困。

    提姆当然知道现在几点，可这个很重要。

    “你记得一个星期之前你跟我说过想要找个新落脚点——”

    “我记得，是，我记得，卡珊记得，蝙蝠侠记得，吉姆戈登记得，整个东海岸他妈的修车店老板都记得我想要个安全屋，一个没有大麻臭味和披萨夹在沙发坐垫底下的安全屋。这不是重点，重点是，”

    “这就是重点，”提姆打断了他。

    杰森气死了，他很困，但他还是气死了，鸟宝从来没有这么过分过，他不仅是踩过了线，他他妈的是整个儿在这条他妈的线上欢乐地跳皮筋儿，“我刚才做了一个梦，杰森。”

    啥？

    杰森的脑袋打了个磕绊，他终于睁开眼睛确保自己现在不是在做梦（这不是没有发生过），流着眼泪看了眼亮晃晃的手机屏幕上显示大大的“红宝”，又把手机凑回耳边，他要顺着通讯电流爬到小红那边去，他要一路沿着这苦痛折磨的复仇之路向着他的伊卡洛斯冲过去，按着他的脑袋使劲撞墙直到他理解什么是狗屎睡眠缺乏症，“你说啥？”他最后缓缓道。

    提姆很有耐心地，很困地拖着稍显软糯的尾音重复了一遍，“我做了一个梦，”他顿了顿，突然失掉了句子的后半部分。提姆困惑地皱着脸，仿佛一个刚刚捉到自己尾巴的小狗崽崽一样，试图从他皱巴巴的脑子里抖落出一点逻辑来好控制住现在的事态，“我梦到你——”

    这句话有效地安抚了电话那头的复仇之神，杰森终于被勾起一点点兴趣来了，他撑起身，带出一点布料悉索的声音，“你梦到我？”

    杰森缓和下来的语调总是很催眠，那把烟嗓说起话来都比平常人要低一个八度，更别提半夜三更睡意浓浓低声细语地贴在他耳边说话，就像汩汩泉水下的流沙烁金，那种质地又沙又软的亚麻布。他们平常的对话不是在扫射声中扯着喉咙声嘶力竭地对吼，就是在通讯里（在芭布斯眼下）不着痕迹的互相调情，糟糕的双关，烂笑话。提姆太想念这个了，他的脑子又昏昏沉沉地坠回那张甜蜜的，睡眠编织的无尽大网——

    “我梦到，你，有了一个，安全屋，”他断断续续地说下去，脑袋软绵绵地靠在床头，凹凸不平的雕饰硌得他不舒服极了，但是他能忍受这个，他能忍受比这个要难受得多的东西，好提姆。杰森耐心地在电话那头等着他说完，直到电话那头除了均匀的呼吸声外一片寂静。

    杰森又重新燃起了那种“我要把你撕碎到分子级别然后用地狱之火燃烧你的灵魂然后复活你然后再杀死你 ”的冲动，当然这也有可能是他对他的兄弟表示爱意的一种别扭方式，反正迪克总是能顶着枪林弹雨准确无误地扑倒杰森给他一个勒紧到窒息的大哥暖暖拥抱，“提姆宝，”杰森的太阳穴狂跳，他揉了揉鼻梁，翻身起来抓起不知道哪儿的酒瓶往破马克杯里倒了点儿有益健康的量，“你梦到我有了安全屋，然后？”

    提姆回给他一个模糊的呻吟，他们不小心踩到提图斯的尾巴的时候那小可怜就会发出这种声音，“杰森？”

    “我在。”

    “我梦到，”他艰难地蠕动嘴唇，考虑到话筒里传来的声音，他大概又脸朝下把自己窒进枕头里忘记翻身了，提姆的口水会流满一枕套，我天，一个满脸口水印子的鸟宝宝，“你的安全屋就在我旁边，”

    杰森紧张地抓着马克杯把手，一仰头把整杯酒灌了下去，把自己呛了个半死，发出惊天动地的咳嗽声。提姆困得听不到电话那边发出将死之人声音的杰森，他继续挂着口水含糊地嘟囔着，“安全屋，你的，我，你的前院有一条秘密通道，蝙蝠侠那样的秘密通道，连到我的安全屋，直通到我的后院。”

    提姆响亮地吸溜了一下口水，杰森开始深切地后悔起来为什么他一开始没把这个录下来，提姆吸溜了好一会儿，接着是悉悉索索的声音，好一会儿之后，他终于把自己翻了过来，接着发出了好大一声巨响，他摔到地上去了。

    “你觉得这是什么意思，杰森？”这是他今晚说过最清晰的一句话。

    杰森的内心惊涛骇浪，他甚至想要跳到书柜上去把他的尼采翻出来重新看一遍，为这句话写一整篇论文出来阐述弗洛伊德的梦之解析，过了大半天他终于结结巴巴反问提姆，“你觉得这是什么意思，提姆？”

    “……”

    “提姆？”

    提姆睡着了。


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> batfam，霍格沃茨au，带姑娘玩，23，BD暗示

    “这真是很奇怪”提姆说道。

    “嗯哼。”杰森说道。

    “这很没道理。”提姆说道。

    “哦豁。”杰森说道。

    “你到底有没有在听我说？”提姆说道。

    “听着呢，公主。”杰森说道。

    “去你妈的。”提姆说道。

    卡珊扇了一记提姆的后脑勺，“语言规范，淑女。”

    卡珊为什么能扇到提姆的后脑勺。

    （因为他们两个都喝下了药水儿呀笨——蛋——，迪克快活地唱着歌儿，一面搅和着坩埚里清澈的粉色液体，蒸汽呈螺旋状上升，带出一股羊皮纸和青草混合的味道。谁也没想到迪克会是他们中间魔药学最好的那个，他们一致认为是因为教这门学科的韦恩教授格外偏爱迪克一些。）

    （毕竟人人都爱格雷森。）

    卡珊在接下来的两个小时会成为卡西迪奥·“卡斯”·该隐，而提姆在接下来的两个小时会成为凯若琳·希尔。

    公平的等价交换原则。

    “要知道——”提姆说道，被额头上细碎的金发刺着了眼睛，瞪着一双毫无威慑力的蓝色大鹿眼，燃烧着熊熊的复仇火焰——或者在杰森看来就只是全然的卖萌撩拨，证据就是他为拖着一把甜软轻快嗓音的公主拨开额发，难得温柔地在他头顶落下一个吻——看在老天的份上，他——她怎么还在说话，“我把这一切都怪在你的头上。”

    “这里头可没我啥事儿。”杰森说道，挑起她耳畔一缕鬈曲的金发开始编一种复杂的发式，同时卡珊继续收紧束腰的绑带，抑或是试图用这块尖叫不已的布料谋杀她的——他的兄弟——姐妹（我了个大槽，你发现这个家里的关系有多乱了吗），而你还以为魔法世界的衣服会稍稍安静一些呢。

    史蒂芬妮给那块戏剧化得过了头的束腰下了个“无声无息”，继续翻阅着她的女巫时尚导购，大概是在为提姆选购更多华丽丽的大裙子，提图斯栖在火炉边，介于它已经无数次地被从温暖光滑的坩埚肚下赶了出来，一面晃着尾巴，至于达米安很有可能去盥洗室呕吐了，或者直接去找他们的院长举报邪教聚众。

    （食食死徒！提姆宝高声宣布道，举起魔杖，表情肃穆，身形庄重）

    “小杰鸟说得对极啦，”迪克哼着歌儿高高兴兴地接下话头，他在舌尖上唱着“至少我知道是什么傻-啥-杀了我”，屁股随着调子晃得比搅拌棒还要厉害。“公平来说，是布鲁斯拒绝了卡珊的‘我想要他们有的那个东西’请求，就这一点来说我们都觉得他是个坏透了的爸爸，对不对提图斯亲爱的。”

    大丹麦狗低吠着应和他。

    提姆低下头瞪着胸前那两团在过去二十年人生里和自己毫无关系的脂肪，小心翼翼地竖起手指戳了一下。

    “操。”他满怀敬畏地感叹道。

    “语言规范！”卡珊——卡斯又往她后脑勺上扇了一巴掌。

    “您是否愿意穿上这个呢。”史蒂芬妮笑容诡秘地在他面前摊开一页购物导读，提姆不确定她指的是那个线绳状的底裤呢，还是那双缀着蕾丝的丝袜。

    三强争霸赛的舞会马上就要开始了。


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GAYPORN au 23

提姆睁开眼，立马觉得自己还是死过去了的好。

他的脑袋仿佛被粗鲁的巨灵之掌从里到外翻搅过一遍似的，眼角疼得如同要裂开流血，好消息，没有呼吸机插进他的鼻子里；坏消息，他每每起伏胸口都如同吸进一口燃烧的毒物从脚底烫到头发尖。

提姆闭上眼，希望有谁能来给他一记吗咖，比如，三百升，好让他一劳永逸地止疼。

有人用水点在他干裂的唇上，提姆睁开眼睛，嘴唇阖张，不知怎的神迹降临一般，从喉间嘶嘶地挤出音节来，水，他说。

杰森很想就这么往他裹着蓝白条纹病服的小身板上呼一巴掌，他们家这个小红眼下就和水晶宝宝一样在CIU躺了半个月，被一根钢筋穿过腹腔（老天保佑幸好他已经摘掉了那个器官），在鬼门关来回溜达了五六圈，又老老实实滚回了人间继续祸害他们。

所以杰森也只有继续拿蘸水的湿布擦拭他毫无血色的唇瓣。提姆的头发为了做手术被剃光了，现在长出了一点发碴出来，配着他脸上五颜六色的伤口和缝线，就像被阿福忘在冰箱里的那个发霉长毛的鸡蛋一样。他没说，但是嘴角带着一点点笑容，继续耐心地给他喂水。

提姆看起来糟糕透了，他连动动舌尖去够到那滴滑过嘴角的水珠都做不到，但是——你敢打赌，他肯定是要说话了，提姆为了说话简直可以放弃其他的一切权利——他说话了，语不成声，但是他在说话，气流在他血呼啦兹的胸腔里乱窜，他看起来糟透了，脖颈上的筋肉暴起，他说，你是谁。

 

（Bonus：

杰森笑死了，他看着提姆那张脸没法绷着，他的肠子都要打结啦。

最后他只有拍桌而起——提姆嗷地叫出声，杰森的巴掌最后还是呼在他身上了——脸上一副生无可恋的样子说道，我走了。

提姆作为一个“重病”的伤患居然成功抓住那位两百磅新晋小鲜肉的胳膊，设法把他拽回去，你不能走，他大叫道，有些中气十足得过头了些。

为啥。杰森问道，摄影棚另一端的芭布斯居然还没有喊卡，提姆看起来也快绷不住的，他那张被涂得五颜六色的小脸皱成一团，你不能走，他又说了一边，希望有个答案能凭空从石头里蹦出来。

你是我的性奴，你不能走。最后他这么说道。）

（Bonus extra：“卡——”芭布斯举起纸筒冲着病床上的两个人大吼一声，每个人都笑成一团。迪克肯定把这个录下来当做彩蛋附在正片之后了。

而谁也不知道布鲁斯是什么时候出现在门口的，他身穿深蓝正装，打着重缎领带，表情沉痛，手里还捧着一束花。他以为提姆真的受伤了）


	27. 失败ABO，32，逆序罗宾

提摩西下班回来的时候才刚过六点钟，他熟练地趋近坐在高处的杰森，将男孩拉近一个浅而甜蜜的吻里，他尝起来带着股不易察觉的奶香，杰森不老实地咬了咬义兄的下唇，你闻起来有股汽车味儿，他不客气地说道。

杰森和汽车有段坏历史。

你喝牛奶了？提摩西漫不经心地用唇峰虚虚扫过小男孩鼓鼓翘起的红嘴巴，想要再咬红他一点。

而这就是杰森第一次发情期来的时候。杰森甚至来不及说句你好。生活就是这么无理取闹。

凶猛，猝不及防，浓腻的香味像炸弹一样争先恐后地从他的每个毛孔里散发出来，直冲云霄，在理智残存的半分钟里提摩西挣扎着打开屋子里的安保系统，而年轻的那个残暴地搂着他的颈子借力悬在他身上，就跟兔狲似的吻他，或者说是毫无门道地在脸上啃来啃去，彻底断绝提摩西汲取任何氧气的可能性，信息素混杂着奶香味儿兜头笼住他不留一丝缝隙，如同一把绝世大剪刀绞烂他所有的自持冷静。杰森肯定是所有发情期里最凶猛的那个欧米茄，噢，不是，还有布鲁斯。这个时候想起布鲁斯可不是什么好主意。

提摩西满是占有欲地将小到可以一只手揽住的那个牢牢按进怀里，手臂本能地绕过脖颈，环着腰，大掌捧住摇摇欲坠的两瓣一一上帝耶稣老天爷，好一个湿屁股。提摩西拧了满手黏腻体液，很有想要尝尝的欲望。他手掌打滑，差点就要抓不住杰森，他懊恼，更多的是阿尔法本性扯着他的头发他的脑子他的鸡巴怒吼着要交配，他想径直将杰森压在任何一个平面上直接操进去，而后者正努力靠一只手把自己固定在年长者的身上，一面腾出空来填满自己的屁股。地板对小孩的脊柱发育不好，他居然还记着这个，如同一万年之后的五秒之后两个人滚到了床上去。


	28. 随手一个23hc

  * 提姆十分抗拒美发沙龙，谈话沙龙，以及任何“沙龙”，不，他不喜欢有人拿十根手指在他脑袋顶上扒拉来扒拉去；不，他对自己现在的列侬发型十分满意；不，杰森不会承认自己是洋子；以及不，他不会让任何人举着寒光闪闪的剪子靠近他的脖子根。
  * 提姆的最大容忍限度就是在史蒂芬妮做头发的时候像任何一个不负责的兄弟一样哗啦啦翻阅人家架子上的杂志。
  * “噢不，罗斯福总统死于小儿麻痹了。”他向椅子上的史蒂芬妮汇报。
  * “噢瞧啊，他们治好了小儿麻痹。”他满心欢喜地在视讯电话里冲杰森汇报。
  * 提姆在青少年时期不知道多少次被人看背影误认为是女孩。就连他的垃圾小孩look肥牛仔裤+帽衫+耐克书包也拯救不了这一点，人家只会以为他是朋克女孩。（对朋克有什么误解）
  * 提姆从超级女孩那里学来可以用笔帽上的夹子勾住刘海不至于挡眼睛的技巧。杰森事后给她送了个水果篮。
  * 提姆唯一一次理发是在08年，他浑身汗毛都竖了起来，看着理发师举着兹啦直响的电剃刀要给他刮掉脖子上的细毛，提姆字面意义上以标准的缴械姿势制服了那个胆敢在他头上动土的死货。
  * 以及这就是提姆如何得到他的第一个平头。所有人看到他都在肚子里吃吃憋笑。
  * 卡珊获得了她人生中第一支电卷板，布鲁斯闻讯立刻理了个板寸。
  * 家里的女孩子还挺开心的，阿福的头发不足以供卡珊练习，达米安毅然决然给自己剃了个光头，提姆看着他的姐妹脸上友善的笑容，觉得自己命不久矣。
  * 杰森回到家获得一个翘翘毛提姆。



提姆的脑袋两边贴着魔术贴把多余碎发沾了上去，露出饱满的宽额头，脚踩一条珊瑚绒鸟图案睡裤，鼻梁上还架着德雷克小少爷身份的金丝镜框，嘴里咬着半块奇多，快快乐乐扑进杰森怀里，蹭了他一脸的芝士粉末。

翘毛提姆是一个咸味提姆。杰森舔着下嘴唇回味。

  * 杰森把头发软软睡裤软软的提姆按在沙发上从头到脚吃了一遍。



提姆的头发软趴趴稀糟一团，他抱怨地靠在杰森怀里，指甲被杰森定时剪过，所以只有圆圆的指头扒拉杰森的胸毛，闹得他发痒。“待会结块了怎么办，”提姆控诉。  
“我给你洗，”杰森心猿意马地用汗湿手掌梳理提姆黏糊糊的头发，用指腹的粗茧勾了勾提姆下颔内侧的软肉，后者立刻发出呼噜的喉音，软倒在他掌心里吻一吻。

杰森用双手捧着提姆黏糊糊的脸蛋亲了又亲，提姆大笑着扭动，“我现在浑身都是性气味。”

“是‘我’气味，”杰森纠正他。

提姆平息下来，汗淋淋地和杰森抱作一团，睡着了。


	29. 究极书呆合体提摩西

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 之前提到过高中au的天才班提提和校霸杰杰设定补充，以及一些细碎小细节，不一定会写进正文

  * 提摩西苍白又纤细，而杰森有着本国文化追崇的一身仿佛淋过蜂蜜似的金棕肤色，并且经常因为运动出汗而亮晶晶，仿佛真正会流淌的甜蜜黏稠液体。提姆第一次抬起头来打量杰森，后者穿着那一身麻袋似的运动服，漂亮得像是天神。
  * 我要补充一个修车厂帮工杰杰设定，并且他因为莫名原因耻与分享给他在学校的其他伙伴，直到提姆的自行车车链当着他的面稀里哗啦掉了一地，杰森蹲下来直接上手捣鼓起来，硬邦邦的牛仔裤头勒着他腰臀间那一圈常年不见天日的白皙皮肉，以及短短一截肉鼓鼓的缝隙没进裤头里，提姆看着杰森的股沟莫名觉得胃里抽动，他从来也没有这么饿过。
  * 书呆子提提是超级无敌宇宙第一聪明蛋。杰森彻底被赢过去了，他很倾慕地看着提姆左右开弓，两只手握着水性笔以不同字迹开始写同一份代数作业。他突然在心中将提姆比作鲍蒂昔里的维纳斯，虽然提姆哪里的肉都很少，他的嘴唇单薄，无二两肌肉，手脚腕骨的凸起嶙峋，但杰森太晓得提姆的肉都藏在肚子上，软软一层脂肪，可爱死了。
  * 我知道你们在期待我写翘屁股提姆，但是每天坐二十小时板凳的人怎么可能会有翘屁股，别想了，作者我自己都没有翘屁股。提姆只有一个扁平的屁，并且认为杰森的胸都要比他翘。
  * 书呆子提提是一个脆弱的提提，杰森偶尔会戏谑地将他比作“我的拇指王子”。因为他光是看《冰雪奇缘》就能得感冒，更别提翻图书馆旧书那次惹得他哮喘发作，他和杰森去迪士尼乐园约会，并且坚持自己可以坐大型设施，结果还是在加勒比海盗船上晕船了。
  * “如果容我辩解的话，”提姆脸色苍白得像糯米纸一样，一碰就碎，他的嘴里仍然有呕吐的味道。“是那些胖小孩一直在摇来摇去。”
  * 努力思考问题的提姆闻起来有培根的味道。杰森语。
  * 万圣节的时候提姆扮作德古拉，杰森硬是从他抹了发胶显得硬邦邦的大背头和高翻领间露出一截脆弱的下颔线条里觑见一丝贵气，并且觉得他十分火辣。
  * 杰森憋了四个月又三个星期半没上一垒，然后在临放假前期，在他自己的房间里和提姆从接吻到干蹭（dry hump）干了个遍。
  * 杰森谨慎地将两只手搭在提姆的肩上，仿佛他手心里握着的不是提姆细弱隆起的肩头，而是刚破壳的宝宝鸟，提姆只会比他更紧张，他的颧骨上涨起两朵好看的红晕，他无意识地反复伸出舌尖湿润嘴唇，试图将下唇翘皮的那一部分不漏痕迹地压下去，杰森看着提姆不安地咀嚼嘴唇，心跳如擂鼓。
  * 杰森慢慢地低下头靠近他，提姆鼻尖抽动，不知道那股莫名香氛是力比多在欺骗他大脑的错觉，还是他真的嗅到了蜂蜜味道。杰森的脸愈发放大，提姆艰难地咽了一下喉咙，仿佛嘴里被人揉进了一把沙子似的，他突然开始恐惧，脑子里飞速转动排除着他今天吃过的东西以及是否会造成口气，他呼吸急促起来，蓝眼珠在昏暗室光内显得湿漉漉的，十分黯沉。他们拉上了窗帘，大白天，仿佛做贼心虚似的，而房间内暗潮涌动的张力有增无减，提姆鼻息炽热，他睁大了眼睛，目光仿佛溺水的手掌一般无形地牢牢攥住杰森，后者停了下来，他们的鼻尖虚虚碰在一块，一呼一吸，气流互相交缠在一块，显出某种不为人知的亲昵来。提姆恐怕自己稍微一张口，整个人都要扑到杰森脸上去，他不敢说也不敢动，嘴唇细细抿成一线，坚硬如蚌壳。杰森仓促地笑了一声，笑意如同影子一般掠过他的嘴唇，他垂下颈子，用唇峰扫过提姆紧抿的嘴唇，后者颤抖着吐出一口气，十分自然地张口，虽然只有一点儿，但足够让杰森稍微歪过头印上去。如同敲下一块章，又好似嵌合一对齿轮，他们两个就这么静静地贴了一会儿，就在提姆恐慌症即将发作的时候，杰森终于噙住他的下唇吮了一记，接着他略微撤开，提姆忘记吸气，他整个人都屏息以待，本能一般揪住杰森胸前的T恤布料追了上去，贴住他，杰森流畅地低头接住他，缠绵流连地用嘴唇探索他的嘴唇，这简直是世界上最畅快的事情了，提姆贴着杰森开始微微发颤，杰森用手掌捧住他的后脑袋，他没有说话，但是眼神却十分地抚慰人心，提姆喘不过气来，他尝到杰森的味道，这很难类比世界上任何一种食物抑或香味，这只是“杰森”味道，他想要尝到更多，于是无师自通地探出舌尖来，正中杰森下怀地顶进他的口中，这个吻逐渐变得下流起来，当下一刻他反应过来时，他已经被压在了杰森的床上，口唇大张，气喘吁吁，嘴角挂着一丝晶亮的津液，衣服下摆被从裤腰里扯出来撩到胸口。
  * “等、等到——”提姆舌头打结，他抱着杰森的脑袋，快乐又焦急地叫起来，“等等，杰森，杰森，等一等。”
  * 杰森耐心地等着他，仍然贴着提姆肿胀湿润的，像花一样鲜艳柔软的嘴唇。
  * ~~刹车~~




	30. 记一个十分emo的公主提提梗，source: tbbt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 仍然现代au，可能和高校有差，具体设定再补
> 
> 十分ooc，我警告过你了

  * 总之就是杰森惹提姆生气了，emo小怪物提姆拒绝在推特上理他的圈，脸书的墙上也不回复他的留言，无视了他所有的短信和电子邮件。

  * “……”罗伊罕见地沉默了，考虑要如何保护他们小杰鸟的自尊心，他字斟句酌地，小心翼翼地提出一个建议，“你有没有想过，呃，直接给他打电话呢。”

  * 杰森仿佛打开新世界

  * 然后他和提姆在电话里大吵一架。哎。

  * 全家人沉默地看着提姆开始塞着耳机听伤心情歌，然后大声跑调，并且养了二十五只猫咪，按照 **曼哈顿计划** 里的科学家给他们依次命名，大宅上下都飞舞着各色猫毛，而在提摩西德雷克的铁腕统治下家里没有一个人敢出声。

  * （提姆一定会是一个出色的宇宙暴君，如果他不是将过分多的时间花在地质学研究石头上，以及和杰森做爱。迪克如是感叹）

  * “猫咪很好，Steph，”提姆坚持道，他的脑袋上顶着一只扁平面孔的拐腿猫咪（这是克鲁克山，提姆原本想要将他命名为奥本海默的，可是瞧瞧他那张小脸儿呀，这难道不是从赫敏怀里走出来的山猫本猫吗），胳膊上挂着两只猫咪，脚面上还盘着一只呵欠连天的睡觉猫咪，“猫咪才不会质疑你的人生选择，猫咪根本不 **在乎** 你的人生选择，他们才不会因为哪一季海军罪案调查处最优秀这种愚蠢问题而同你争吵。”

“是啊，没错，说得好（fair point），”史蒂芬妮谨慎地拨开空气中浓度过高的猫毛，试图靠近提姆，碰一碰他的额头——他的头发几乎就是由猫咪组成的了，老天呵——“但是猫咪会在你死了之后毫不留情吃掉你的脸，提莫斯。”

“这难道不正是猫咪的 **美妙之处** 吗！”提姆瞪大他那双和猫科动物如出一辙的蓝眼睛，折射出些许反社会份子的光芒来。

  * 而反观杰森，他则是选择变成垃圾小孩泡在网路上玩马拉松游戏，操纵着他八十级的暗夜精灵刺客——值得一提的是作为一个纤细的刺客，他在设定人物时却意外偏好地把自己捏成一个两米高的黑肤壮汉，面上一道疤，胸口纹条龙，胯下滑稽地骑着一团迷你陆行鸟白云团，一拱一拱地在主城行走，然后拱进酒吧里藉电子酒精消愁。

  * 罗伊将几天没洗澡套在工会卫衣里的臭烘烘杰森拉出来，杰森的眼角都熬红了，失去了他所有的酷炫，变成一个大龄巨婴，抱着膝盖歪倒在沙发上静静地默数时间流淌。

“我真的是很想他，罗伊，”杰森伤心欲绝地说。

罗伊搂着臭烘烘的杰鸟，和他共同苦恼起来。

  * 最后是公主拯救了他们，“为什么不买他点什么？”星火扯了扯被杰森坐在屁股底下的一缕散发，莫名地问道。

杰森和罗伊同时被这个石破天惊的主意震慑住了，“这有什么用？”杰森问道。

星火扬起一边眉头，指间卷起的燃烧鬈发在空气中漂浮不定，“你略过任何修复感情的手段，直接用无意义的金钱投资赢回他的爱。”

  * 提姆打开门，一愣，接着扭脸就要摔门走人。

“等等！”杰森一蹦三尺高地扑过去挽留他，提姆尖利地甩了个眼神给他，接着像是被地面上无形的三八线阻拦了一样，杰森不安地站在距离提姆一臂的距离外交换着左右脚重心。

“你居然背叛我！”提姆用十分类似暴君的冷酷语气对史蒂芬妮说道，如果不是他的额头上还飘着一缕猫毛的话，这句话本应该更有说服力。史蒂芬妮毛骨悚然的同时又很想上前去用手臂圈住这个可怜人儿萌萌他（cooing him）。

杰森仿佛农村小伙进城打工发现被他搞大肚子的女友被富二代拐跑了一样沮丧地垂下头，他粗声粗气地清了清嗓子，巨掌下捏着个可怜巴巴的辜青斯基包装袋，他张了张口，仿佛脱水的鱼儿，什么声音也发不出来，可能自己也察觉到了这一点，杰森立马闭上嘴，搓了搓手指，很不好意思地将袋子递给提姆，“我给你买了这个。”他磕磕巴巴地用很久没有显形的下城区口音说。

提姆挑开袋子看了一眼，“珠宝？”他的声音尖到几乎要破音，“搞真的？”

他的目光如同两道青蓝色的火焰直直钉死在杰森身上，一面将袋子里的东西掏出来，“杰，你简直是我见过最自我中心的人，你真的以为你能够操纵我—— **噢噢噢噢是个皇冠！** ”

  * 杰森活了过来。（并且很遗憾自己没有勇气掏出手机录下这一幕）

  * 提姆字面意义上兴奋到扭动起来，他光是捏着手上晶光闪闪的银饰就觉得自己的双腿软得像是刚捞出锅的意大利面条一样，毫无疑问杰森和史蒂芬妮串通好了因为没有人会知道他内心深处肮脏的小秘密但是嗨，谁还在意这个呢？因为——“皇冠！我有了一个 **皇冠** ！”提姆两颊潮红，声音破碎，呼吸急促，摇摇晃晃地走向杰森“给我戴上给我戴上给我戴上给我戴上给我戴上给我戴上给我戴上给我戴上给我戴上给我戴上。”

  * 杰森不觉得他们在床笫间的任何一次高潮都抵得上这个，他开始深切地反省起了自己的性能力。

  * 杰森干巴巴地扯开嘴角，同时莫名觉得自己有点儿性奋。“你看上去好极了。”

“当然了因为我是公主而这是我的 **皇冠** ！”提姆尖叫，他扑到杰森脸上去快乐地啃了他一口，用力到杰森几乎以为自己的嘴巴要流血。

杰森无声地抱紧他的公主，而史蒂芬妮带着掌控一切的微笑举着手机对准他们。





End file.
